Anime super mega crossover!
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: Hao enamorado de Haruhi Suzumiya?... Stein como padre de Aidou?.... Seto Kaiba con una hermana menor?... Ichigo Kurosaki y Zero Kiryuu como hermanos?.... Y TODOS EN LA ACADEMIA CROSS?
1. Las ¿¡Vacaciones de Hao?

**Lau: Ohaiou! ^-^**

**Hao: Ohaiou! ^-^**

**Lau: Se preguntaran "Lau ¿¡Con que diablos drogaste a Hao!?" y les responderé (por muy raro q suene): ¡Se volvió bueno! **

**Hao: ^-^ Es verdad… Haruhi me volvió bueno .**

**Lau: Ni siquiera sabe que existes ¬¬**

**Hao: T.T No me lo recuerdes**

**Lau: Bueeeno ¡Yo cambiare eso! Ya que Haito se volvió mi mejor amigo ^-^ **

**Hao: Lau-chan! Te quiero mucho! –Abrazándola- **

**Lau: Yo también Haito-kun! **

**Malik: ù.ú Ejem**

**Lau: ¡Pero a ti te quiero más Mali-kun! ^-^ -Deja de abrazar a Hao y abraza a Malik- ñ.n al principio se suponía que era un fic SOLO de Haruhi y Hao pero… gomen ñ.n ya saben, tengo la manía de poner muchos OC así que será una combinación de muchos animes con también muchas combinaciones de muchas parejas**

**Hao: -Con palomitas- Si, si ya… ¿¡NANI!? ¡Me traicionaste! T.T Se suponía que la historia era solo mía y de Haruhi **

**Lau: ToT Gomen, no tengo fuerza de voluntad**

**Hao: ¬¬ No lo tenias que decir eso se nota a leguas**

**Lau: ¡Deja de ser tan impaciente!... Ni Shaman King, ni YuGiOh ni Suzumiya Haruhi No Yutsu me pertenece todo es de cada quien :D… ah! Excepto Kimiko, Setsuna y Nakuro :D**

_**Las… ¿Vacaciones de Hao?**_

**HAO POV**

Tranquilidad y paz. Por muy milagroso que sonara esas dos palabras describían la pensión donde vivía mi hermano pero eso estaba a punto de acabar en exactamente 40 segundos…

…

…

¡Ding Dong!

-¡Manta abre la puerta!- se oyó el grito de la bruja que tiene mi hermano por prometida… agh solo me dan escalofríos al escuchar "su dulce y melodiosa voz" así sea de lejos, lo pensé y lo volveré a pensar… Yoh es un masoquista de primera.

Cuando el pequeño amigo de mi gemelo abrió tengo que admitir que dio risa su reacción, y tal y como lo dije: 40 segundos…

-¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Hao!- grito aterrado, por favor ¿Acaso he hecho algo últimamente para que se ponga a pensar tantas calumnias en mi contra? Y luego se oyeron pasos corriendo hacia donde estábamos, también otros chocándose entre sí y luego varios estrépitos uno seguido del otro ya en la puerta, todos los ocupantes de la pensión me miraron con los ojos como platos desde el piso… excepto Anna obviamente

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer una visita siquiera?- pregunte casualmente, sí, soy el shaman King y todo pero vivir siempre en el gran espíritu… es aburrido

-¿Qué quieres?- ahí va mi cuñada, tan dulce como siempre. Aunque no la puedo culpar me comí a su prometido… literalmente (Lau: ñ.n No pude evitarlo, también va a tener algunas partes del anime)

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Qué bueno que pasas por aquí!- grito Yoh sacando su cabeza de debajo de todo esa masa de gente que estaba a mis pies (Tal y como debió ser desde un principio)

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que soy el shaman King y que no me digas Onii-chan?- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco divertido y entrando a la pensión

-¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar?- me dijo la rubia del terror mirándome fijamente, no hacía falta leer mentes y ser el shaman King para saber que quería que me largara pero quería unas vacaciones de ese tonto gran espíritu y nada mejor que la pensión Funbari para eso, aquí se que nunca me aburriré

-Pues… soy familia ¿No?- dije sonriendo… aunque sé que ese pretexto nunca servirá con ella

-¿Piensas usar ese pobre pretexto para entrar a MI casa como si fuera tuya?- se estaba cruzando de brazos y en la mente de todos se escuchaba: "Es Shaman muerto"

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal el pobre pretexto del dinero, cuñadita?- dije sacando una bolsa repleta de yens, bueno al menos ya tengo donde quedarme

-Solo no hagas mucho ruido y no me molestes- ¡Bingo! Sabía que el dinero funcionaria, con ellos todo es tan fácil. Horo Horo: Cualquier tipo de comida y ya eres su amigo. Len: Dale una caja llena de botellas de leche y... no te odia a muerte. Yoh: Solo di que eres una buena persona y eres su mejor amigo. Manta: Solo ten charlas filosóficas con él y le agradaras. Y así sucesivamente… no es que me importen mucho los amigos de mi hermano

En la cena…

-¿Y porque decidiste venir, Onii-chan?- me pregunto Yoh, ya en serio me está empezando a molestar eso de "Onii-chan"

-1. Quiero vacaciones- Len bufo indignado _"Es el Shaman King ¿Qué mas vacaciones quiere si no hace nada?"_- gracias por el pensamiento tan comprensivo Tao, y 2. ¡Deja de llamarme Onii-chan o sabrás de mi poder!-

-Hao, dormirás afuera- fue lo único que dijo Anna antes de poner los platos en el regadero e irse a su… ¿¡Nani!? ¡Yo soy el Shaman King! ¿¡Qué diablos se cree esta bruja!?

-¿Se puede saber porque _cuñadita_?- no debería jugar con fuego pero igual… me divierte molestarla

-Si prefieres puedes dormir en la calle, no tengo problema- ese tono deja claro que no está jugando así que me callo… y con eso mi orgullo se va, y se va, por el caño

-Si quieres puedo dormir contigo Onii-chan, así no te sentirás tan solo- Yoh, te juro que si no fuera porque tu prometida del mal me echa de patitas a la calle no estarías vivo en este momento

-Por cierto, ¿Quieneh hon loh que van a claheh mañana?- pregunto el moreno… del cual todavía no me acuerdo el nombre

-Annita y yo iremos- dijo Yoh con aburrimiento

-También yo, ¿Qué? Mis padres quieren que vea como es la vida en una escuela pública- dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros tomando un sorbo de leche

-Agh, como odio la escuela pero a mi también me toca ir- dijo Horo con cascaditas en los ojos

-No creo que te sirva de algo, los que son tarados de nacimiento nunca aprenden- debo admitir que el chino da risa con sus comentarios

-Mmmm… Escuela ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez será divertido- dije tras pensarlo por un momento, desde hace mil años no tengo la vida de alguien normal (No es que me haga mucha falta tampoco) sería divertido ver cómo viven los diminutos humanos

-¿¡NANI!?- gritaron todos

-¿Qué? He estado muy aburrido últimamente, ya que CIERTAS PERSONAS que tienen un deber de mejorar el mundo sin matar a los humanos (En lo cual no he visto mucho avance) no me dejan acabar con esos seres diminutos en paz y vivir feliz en un mundo sin humanos y lleno de shamanes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dije despreocupadamente recostándome en la silla y jugando con una llama en mi mano

-¡Qué bien Onii-chan! ¡La escuela no será tan aburrida ahora!- exclamo Yoh, es oficial: Esta muerto

-Yoh- dije con voz de ultratumba haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran (Len Tao no lo demostró tanto, pero de que se sorprendió, se sorprendió)

-¿Si Onii-chan?- solo él era el único que no sabía que la bruja del mal que tiene por prometida será viuda antes del matrimonio

-Corre- no será divertido sin algo de persecución, creo que mi mirada psicópata y la llama que tengo en la mano ayuda a que capte el mensaje y sale corriendo gritando cosas como "Onii-chan ¿Por qué me quieres matar?" "¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Ten piedad de mi!"

-¿¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Onii-chan!?- grite, soy el shaman King ¡Me tiene que tratar con respeto!

**Narración normal…**

En ese momento parecían hermanos completamente normales, el mayor con instintos homicidas persiguiendo al menor por haber dicho algo que no debía (Aunque fuera una estupidez)

-¡Ven aquí cosa diminuta!- grito Hao dando la vuelta en una esquina, dirán "Es el shaman King ¿Por qué no simplemente aparece enfrente de Yoh y ya?" por muy estúpido que sonara, no recordaba en esos momentos que era el ser más poderoso de todo el universo

-Pero Hao… ¿¡Que te hice!?- grito Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos

-¡Nacer!- grito Hao tirando una bola de fuego que (Gracias a Kami-sama) no dio en el blanco. Por otra parte Len, Horo, Ryu, Chocolove, y Manta (Lau: Lyserg no está ^-^) solo miraban la persecución con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Quién creen que gane?- pregunto Ryu

-Hao- Horo y Chocolove

-Yoh- Len y Manta

Al final termino ganando Yoh (Salió vivo, eso para él es una victoria) ¿Por qué? Dos palabras: Anna Kyouyama

Al día siguiente…

Anna iba a la delantera, y "Los bakas" como ella los había llamado tan cariñosamente iban más atrasados, Yoh y Manta hablando de cosas triviales, Horo Horo y Len como creo que ya suponen estaban peleando mientras que Hao solo miraba al cielo con las manos en los bolsillos (Todos tenían el uniforme del instituto). Iba tranquilo pensando solo el gran espíritu sabe que hasta que alguien que paso corriendo a toda velocidad tumbándolo en el proceso

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué diablos te…!?- mascullo Hao desde el suelo pero la persona que lo mando a comer tierra no le prestó atención (Tal vez ni se dio cuenta de que había tirado a alguien) y siguió corriendo arrastrando a alguien gritando algo como: "¡Deja de quejarte tanto, Kyon!" esa voz fue la de una chica- Y yo que decía que Anna era insoportable-

-Me da lástima ese tal Kyon, se nota que la chica es igual a Anna… o peor- dijo Horo Horo con un escalofrió

3

2

1…

Técnica N° 2 de la sacerdotisa Anna

Con esto Horo Horo (Y el pobre inocente de Manta) quedaron estrellados como huevos en el árbol más lejano que había de ellos

-Me controlan las mujeres- lloro Horo Horo antes de caer inconsciente

-¿¡Por qué siempre a mí!?- fueron las últimas palabras de Manta, dejando a todos con los ojos como platos

-Mph, Loro loro se lo merece- concluyo Len encogiéndose de hombros

-A-annita…- decía Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos a su prometida que tras el ataque siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado _"Nota Mental: La prometida de mi hermano es un demonio, nunca hacerla enojar por muy buena que este"_ fue lo único que pensó Hao tras pararse y sacudirse la ropa

-¡Pero es un nuevo año! ¿No están emocionadas?... conoceremos gente, no lo digo por los estudios precisamente- rió una chica de un trió que venía tras ellos, se veía que era la mayor de todas, tenía el cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda casi en la cintura completamente suelto, piel trigueña, los ojos de un azul tan oscuro que hasta parecían negros a veces y alta como un poste de luz (Lau: XD) y por alguna extraña razón les recordaba a Yoh y a Hao.

-Yuju- murmuraron sin tanta emoción sus acompañantes.

Una era de cabello negro hasta algo más debajo de la cintura con dos pequeñas partes de este recogido en dos colitas (Al puro estilo Tsukamoto Tenma… con la diferencia de que no se mueven de acuerdo a su humor sino que siempre están hacia abajo), ojos marrones oscuros, piel trigueña y aunque era la de la mitad en cuanto a edad era la más bajita de las tres.

La menor del grupo en cuanto a edad pero la mediana cuando se trataba de estatura tenía el cabello rubio brillante y liso hasta algo más debajo de los hombros pero recogido en una coleta hacia un lado, la piel completamente blanca con pecas poblando sus mejillas, ojos marrones claros casi color miel.

-¡Creo que conseguí novia!- grito Horo Horo con corazones en los ojos apareciendo de la nada (Causándoles un pre-infarto a sus amigos)

-¡Ja! Y ya crees que te va a prestar atención alguna de esas chicas- se burlo Len siguiendo con su camino

-¡Repite lo que dijiste si te atreves!- grito Horo Horo

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo Hoto Horo- y Len seguía tan calmado

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Contigo acabo hoy chino picudo!- exclamo Horo Horo como con mil venitas por toda la cabeza y ya con el puño en alto

-No tengo problema en demostrar por ¿Cuántas veces serian ahora? Te he ganado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta- se burlo Len parando al menos poniéndose ya en pose de pelea

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!- y así empezó la pelea del día Horo VS Len en la que solo se veía de vez en cuando sus cabezas y el resto era puro polvo

-Agh, ¿Qué no pueden dejar de hacer el ridículo ni siquiera cuando están en público?- dijo Anna con fastidio

-Déjalos en paz Anna, es que están teniendo una crisis matrimonial- se burlo Hao, en el instante que termino de decir eso Horo Horo y Len dejaron de pelear para mirarlo con caras asesinas… los demás apenas y aguantaban con la risa

-¿Tregua?- siseo Horo tronándose los nudillos

-Ni lo sueñes, yo puedo solo con este desgraciado- dijo Len con aire superior haciendo que Horo se fuera para atrás- ¡Bason!-

-¡Je! Acepto el desafío Tao… pero recuerda que soy el Shaman King- rió con malicia el castaño- ¡Gran Espíritu!- y enfrente de ellos apareció el gran espíritu (Haciendo que a más de uno le saliera una gotita en la cabeza)

-¿E-estás seguro de que quieres pelear, Len?- pregunto Yoh con las manos temblorosas y más de una gotita en la cabeza

-Mph, que no se te olvide que tengo otro espíritu- gruño Len con una sonrisa confiada

-Oigan, es mi imaginación o hay dos cosas gigantes enfrente de esos dos chicos- dijo la rubia

-¡Kyaa! Son demasiado lindos- chillo la otra de cabello negro con los ojos vueltos corazones

-Tienes razón ¡Me quedo con el tiburón!- se pidió la rubia

-No hay problema al fin y al cabo me parece más lindo el de pelo largo… el cual… es igual a ti- dijo la chica señalando a Yoh

-Si sabes lo que te conviene solo babearas por el idiota de allá- gotita en la cabeza por parte de todos los presentes

-N-no te pre-preocupes, yo me quedo con el de allá- rió ella ante la mirada de hielo de Anna

-¡Anna-senpai, Yoh-kun...Hao-baka-kun- finalizó sin tanto entusiasmo la castaña a Hao

-¿¡Los conoces Nakuro-chan!?- se extrañaron las otras dos

-Sip, Yoh y Hao son mis primos… Hao muy a mi pesar pero lo es- dijo la castaña sin tanto entusiasmo al final

-Ja-ja que graciosa, además el pesar es mío ¿¡Quién querría tener a una loca desquiciada como tú por prima!?- exclamo Hao empezando a pelear con Len… y dejándolo inconsciente en el primer golpe; había que admitirlo de no ser porque estaban los 5 juntos (Yoh, Horo Horo, Len, Chocolove… y Lyserg) hubieran muerto al primer golpe que les dio Hao

-Jaja Sabia que perdería y yo que le ofrecí mi ayuda para que al menos tuviera una posibilidad- se burlo Horo Horo

-Sabes que hubieran perdido de igual forma, ahora prima ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Hao

-Ya sabes, a mi hermano lo persigue la prensa y ahora se quiere esconder en Funbari- respondió ella divertida encogiéndose de hombros

-Pobre Seto-kun, es injusto que todo esto le pase a el- dijo Yoh con lastima

-Están hablando de tu hermano ¿Verdad?- preguntó la pelinegra

-Aja- le dijo la castaña

-¿Ese amargado del que nos estabas hablando o el tierno y lindo?- grito la rubia con el puño en alto

-Seto es el amargado y el mayor, Mokuba es el menor tierno y lindo- le respondió Nakuro

-Por cierto Nakuro… ¿Dónde están viviendo ahora que vinieron a Funbari?- pregunto Anna con sumo interés _"Interesada"_ pensó Hao negando con la cabeza

-Ah, pues… jeje no sé muy bien la dirección Roland me trajo hasta unas cuadras pero como quería ver el camino al instituto por mi cuenta lo engañe y me escape pero me perdí y me encontré con Setsuna-chan y Kimiko-chan- explico Nakuro

-¡Ohaiou!- saludaron las dos chicas alegremente

-No me digas que conseguiste amigas igual de locas que tu- se lastimo Hao

-Nah, somos peores… y menos agradables- rió Kimiko (La de pelo negro) con malicia

-Es verdad, si comparan a Nakuro-chan con nosotras ella queda como un ángel- dijo Setsuna sonriendo angelicalmente

-¿Lo dicen en serio?... bueno, de la loca de pelo negro lo creo su sonrisa da miedo pero de ti…- dijo Horo señalando a Setsuna sin poder creer que tras esa sonrisa angelical hubiera algo de maldad (No sabía lo equivocado que estaba)

-Que no te engañen las apariencias somos igualmente maniáticas por dentro solo que Setsuna tiene ese aire angelical que no se puede quitar yo por otro lado naci con la maldad por dentro y por fuera- dijo Kimiko sonriendo ampliamente

-Sí, ya lo notamos- murmuro Hao pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz calmada lo interrumpió

-Oigan ¿Saben dónde queda la escuela Funbari? MI PRIMA se supone que sabia donde quedaba pero nos perdimos- dijo un chico de cabello picudo con la parte de atrás de este violeta y la parte de adelante dorada, de ojos violetas también, de piel blanca y alto

-¡Pero ouji… no es mi culpa tener mal sentido de la orientación- dijo la que debía ser su prima, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la piel blanca era bajita y con una mirada de picardía y dulzura que Horo Horo apenas y podía respirar

-Pero Mana… si sabias que tienes tan mala orientación nunca nos debiste decir que sabias por donde quedaba el instituto- dijo la versión en miniatura del que les había hablado primero, eran casi iguales con la excepción de que la forma de sus ojos y que era muuucho mas bajo

-Gomen- rio nerviosamente la ojiazul

-Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta…- intento responder Nakuro pero recordó que no sabía su nombre

-Muto Atem, y él es mi hermano Yugi y ella es mi prima Mana... la persona más distraída en la historia del universo-

**Lau: ¡Tadaa! **

**Todos: O.o **

**Lau: ¿Qué? Esa es solo la introducción, en el próximo cap. ya empezara la acción **

**Hao: Creí que pondrías mas a Malik pero milagrosamente no apareció en todo el cap. :O**

**Lau: ToT Perdóname!**

**Malik: Nah, no te preocupes pero una pregunta… ¿Va a aparecer Marik? **

**Lau: ñ.n P-pues… Noooo cómo crees el me cae muy mal y…**

**Hao: ¬u¬ No creas sus viles mentiras, aunque es verdad que detesta Marik y le encantaría ponerlo en una olla con aceite hirviendo **_**(Lau: :D) **_**Si va a aparecer ^-^**

**Lau: ¬¬ Yo ayudándote y mira tú como me pagas **

**Malik: ¬¬ ¿Por qué ese… maniático psicópata en el mal sentido de la palabra aparecerá? **

**Lau: ñ.n Así será mas divertido Malik no te quejes **

**Malik: De acuerdo… ^-^ Al fin y al cabo tu eres la escritora**

**Lau: Kyaa! X3 ¡Por eso te quiero! –lo abraza-**

**Malik: ^-^**

**Hao: ¡Oigan! Todavía estamos al aire ¡No se pongan con sus cursilerías! **

**Malik/Lau: ñ.n Gomen **

**Los tres: ¡Sayonara! **


	2. El ¿¡Primer Amor De Hao?

**Lau: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Hao: Holaaaaaa!**

**Malik: Lausita! *v***

**Lau: Maliksito! *v* -Lo abraza- **

**Marik: Creo que vomitare**

**Lau: -Se queda en shock luego procesa la información y…- ¿¡QUIEN LO DEJO ENTRAR!?- se le tira con la bazuca en la mano pero Malik y Hao la sujetan- Suéltenme que le doy! Les juro que le doy! **

**Hao: Si le das te quedas sin malo de la historia!**

**Lau: Mejor ¡Los malos en las historias son inútiles y más cuando luego se vuelven buenos!**

**Malik/Hao: -Rincón de los emos- **

**Lau: UUUñ.n no me refería a ustedes **

**Marik: Creo que metiste la pata niñita**

**Lau: ¡LA CULPA ES TUYA! –Lo empieza a perseguir esta vez con la bazuca- **

**Marik: ¡Ni sueñes que me vas a alcanzar!**

**Lau: ¡Para eso tengo la bazuca!**

**Hao: -Saliendo del rincón de los emos… Malik no lo supera todavía- Bueno, todo lo que va a aparecer en este cap es de Hiroyuki Takei, Kazuki Takahashi, y los creadores(as) de Vampire Knight y Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu. Un momento… Vampire Knight!? **

**Lau: -Ahorcando a Marik- Sip, ya lo termine!! ^^… ¡por cierto! Estarán en el internado Cross! (ñ.n el cap pasado se suponía que era un instituto normal pero en ese cap no me había visto Vampire Knight :P)**

**Marik: X_x**

**Lau: ^^ Así debió ser siempre. Bueno veamos el cap!**

_**El… ¿¡primer amor de Hao!?**_

-Bueno, yo soy Yoh, el mi hermano Hao, ella mi prometida Anna, ella mi prima Nakuro…- empezó a presentarlos el Asakura menor

-Si quieres me pueden llamar Kuro-chan- lo interrumpió un momento amigablemente Nakuro

-Claro- Atem fue el único que respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento Hao sonrió pícaramente pero nadie se dio cuenta

-Bueno… ellos son los mejores amigos Horo y Len, y Manta, y ellas dos Setsuna y Kimiko- termino el castaño menor

-¡Ese idiota no es mi mejor amigo, Yoh!- gritaron el chino y el ainu con una venita en la frente

-¡Un placer!- dijo Mana animadamente

-¡Lo mismo!- dijeron todos… en especial Horo Horo que no podía parar de ver a Mana

-¿Quieres que te traiga un balde para la baba, Loro Loro?- le dijo Len burlonamente al oído

-¡Cállate chino cochino!- grito el ainu furioso _"¡Me vengare! ¡Esta vez el chino me las pagara!" _pensó Horo

-Creí que tu gemelo dijo que eran mejores amigos- susurro Kimiko a Hao con una gotita en la cabeza, se lo hubiera dicho directamente a Yoh pero su prometida le daba miedo y prefería no arriesgar su salud física

-Si bueno… todavía no entiendo muy bien eso de la amistad, a mi no me preguntes, pregúntale a Yoh- le dijo Hao sin prestarle mucha atención

-Jeje ¿Porque dices eso?- dijo algo nerviosa con una gotita en la cabeza

-No importa- luego de decir eso se encamino hacia la academia _"Vaya que es raro"_ pensó la pelinegra sonriendo divertida siguiendo a los demás que también iban hacia el internado, cargando con dificultad su maleta, hasta que paso lo inevitable… se le cayó, se abrió y se derramo todo por todas partes

-¡Demonios!- pudieron ver que más que nada traía Cds, libros, cuadernos, su mp4, sombreros (MUCHOS sombreros) y alguna que otra muda de ropa

-Ne… ¿Cómo es que tienes tan poca ropa?- pregunto Mana aterrada

-Pues… la verdad no es que necesite mucho, y está el uniforme de la academia así que…- dijo Kimiko con una gotita en su cabeza

-Oye… ¿Esto es tuyo?- le pregunto un chico de ojos lilas amablemente recogiendo uno de uno de sus Cds y entrgandoselo

-Arigato- sonrió ella a modo de agradecimiento, el chico sonrió por última vez y siguió a otro chico con cabello de su mismo color pero… igual o más parado que el de Atem

En la academia…

-¡Bueno! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Espero que disfruten la academia! ¡Y recuerden que está prohibido estar fuera de sus dormitorios una vez les toque a los de la clase nocturna!- anuncio el director Cross, causando que mucha gente (En especial las chicas) se indignaran. Por otra parte Nakuro y Hao estaban teniendo una conversación Prima/Primo no muy saludable para la salud

-Y yo decía que el amor a primera vista no era cierto, pero primita te felicito has cambiado mi opinión, no mucha gente puede hacer eso- le dijo Hao divertido palmeándole la espalda

-¿¡De que estás hablando!?- exclamo Nakuro con un sonrojo poblando sus mejillas

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada, "¡Qué lindo!" "Wow, Atem parece un faraón del antiguo Egipto… de seguro es hijo de los Dioses" y bla bla bla- dijo Hao burlonamente mirando a su prima la cual estaba a punto de estallar de la vergüenza

-¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?- casi le grito ella jalándole el pelo

-Au… ¿Recuerdas que puedo leer mentes?- gruño el tratando de zafarse

-¡Cosa que no es muy buena baka! ¿¡Sabes lo que significa privacidad!?- le reclamo su prima

-Si… pero que sepa que significa no es algo que me obligue a darle privacidad a la gente, y mucho menos a mi prima loca que siempre me…- y fue ahí cuando la vio, a tan solo unos metros de ellos estaba la chica más hermosa que Hao había visto en su vida, hasta parecía iluminada por una luz salida de alguna parte del cielo, tanto sus ojos como su cabello eran de color marrón, como el chocolate, y Hao amaba el chocolate ¿Y qué era lo mejor? Estaba ordenándole a un chico que hiciera algo que ella quería, el chico al parecer se estaba negando y ella enfadando, ah que linda se veía cuando…

-¡Hao!- y tenía que ser su prima la que lo sacara de su paraíso personal la miro molesto pero ella ni se inmuto- al parecer también hay otro quien se enamoro a primera vista- dijo cantarinamente

-¿¡Que!?... ¿O sea… que esto que siento es… amor?- suspiro como un gran baboso, eso asusto a su prima, nunca creyó verlo así tan… enamorado, eso y Hao no combinaban en la misma frase la sola idea le daba escalofríos

Con Horo…

"_¡Ese chino me las pagara! WAJAJA ya verá así tenga que morir en el intento me vengaré y moriré con honor… pero teniendo que hacer esto… si voy a morir"_ pensó con cascaditas en los ojos, ya todos se habían instalado y ahora estaba en la habitación que Anna compartía con Nakuro (Por 2 razones no le importo: 1. Era la prima de Yoh 2. (Y más importante) Era millonaria) Setsuna y Kimiko (Estas dos si le molesto…sobretodo porque Kimiko babeaba por el que era SU prometido, pero serian grandes esclavas para el futuro). El caso es que necesitaba dinero para hacer lo que iba a hacer, y no tenía, pero Anna si tenía así que le robaría y… trabajaría más de la cuenta en la pensión luego, y si Anna lo descubría se pondría a revisar la ropa de las otras chicas, quedaría como un pervertido (Lau: ¬¬ Cosa que eres) pero al menos así no tendría una muerte dolorosa.

-HXH-

¡La misión había fallado!... y él había terminado seriamente herido

_Flash Back_

_Estaba revisando las cosas de la bruja a ver si encontraba el dinero que tanto necesitaba para su venganza pero escuchó algunos pasos fuera de la habitación, así que se puso a revisar las cosas de la cama que había cerca y esa era la de Setsuna. En eso entraron las chicas hablando animadamente_

_-¡Kyaa! ¡No puedo creer que haya tanta gente linda en este internado! Es como estar en…- la rubia no pudo terminar porque vio a ALGUIEN viendo en SUS cosas, el ainu al sentir una presencia maligna tras el volteo a ver si era Anna pero era peor _"¡O por Hao! ¿¡DE TODAS LAS QUE PODIAN VENIR ELLA ERA LA QUE TENIA QUE APARECER!?"- _¿Qué haces con mis cosas?- _

_-Yo… etto… ¡Crei que eran las cosas de Kimiko!- _

_-¿¡QUE!?- grito la ya mencionada que no se veía hasta ahora que salió de detrás de Setsuna_

_-¡No! Creí que eran las… ¿De Nakuro?- y por casualidad (O por la mala suerte de Horo Horo) la castaña estaba llegando de su traumatizadora charla con Hao acerca de su primer amor y escucho todo _

_-¿Qué tu qué?- siseo sacando una guadaña de alguna parte desconocida _"¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?"_ lloro Horo mentalmente, viendo como Setsuna sacaba un sable y Kimiko una sierra eléctrica también de partes desconocidas_

_Fin Del Flash Back_

-¿Te duele mucho Hoto?- le pregunto Yoh curando las heridas de su cara, piernas y parte del abdomen

-No como crees… y yo que creía que Setsuna era como Tamao- lloro el peli azul recostado en su cama

-Ya sabes las apariencias engañan- le dijo Manta casi en tono de regaño

-Y además ¿Qué era lo que en serio querías en el cuarto de ellas?- le pregunto Yoh poniéndose serio, el herido se sorprendió (Y con eso se abrió una herida) por lo perceptivo que Yoh podía ser

-¡Au!... ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba ahí de pervertido?-

-Jiji Eres algo retrasado pero no creo que tan extremadamente suicida y masoquista-

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES RETRASADO, SUICIDA, MASOQUISTA!? ¿¡Ya te viste en un espejo, Yoh!?- le reclamo Horo Horo

-Bueno, bueno, cálmate que te estás abriendo las heridas- dijo Yoh en son de paz… y Horo Horo empezó a chillar del dolor

Con Hao…

"_Vamos Hao, si se puede, si se puede, ¡Por mi! ¿¡Como puedo estar tan nervioso por hablarle a una chica!? ¡Le coqueteé a la bruja de Anna! ¿Cómo no voy a poder hablarle a ella? No creo que sea peor" _pensaba Hao dirigiéndose al jardín, que era donde estaba la castaña. Pero como si el mismo se hubiera escuchado la chica llego hasta él y le pregunto:

-¿Has visto a mi hermano?- le pregunto no muy amablemente _"Ahora es tu momento Hao, ¡Eres el Shaman King, Hao Asakura! ¡Lo puedes hacer!"_

-¿T-tu hermano?- _"Genial, eres el Shaman King, Baka Asakura" _gruño mentalmente

-Sí, mi hermano ¡Ese tonto! ¡Siempre está huyendo de mí! No es como si lo torturara o algo así- gruño ella cruzándose de brazos

-Pues… Ehh ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- dijo nervioso como nunca lo había estado, y solo hasta ahora fue cuando ella pareció percatarse que el existía

-¿Te conozco?- caída anime por parte de Haito

-Soy Hao ¿Y tú eres…?- _"La chica más hermosa que he visto" _se auto contesto el shaman

-¡Haruhi Suzumiya! ¡Soy la persona que ayuda a los aliens, viajeros del tiempo y personas con poderes!- se presento la chica y tres personas aparecieron de la nada la señalaron como si fuera una Diosa y luego desaparecieron otra vez (1)

"_Cuando decía que ya lo había visto todo aparece ella y me hace ver que estoy equivocado, si tan solo fuera una shaman seria… más perfecta de lo que ya es" _suspiro con cara de baboso

-Ne Hao… ¿Eres un alíen, viajero del tiempo, o tienes poderes?- la verdad había algo en ese chico que la intrigaba y eso para Hao fue el paraíso

-Pues yo soy el shaman más poderoso y gracias a eso soy el Shaman King, lo que muchos humanos llaman Kami...sama- termino viendo que Haruhi estaba al otro lado del patio regañando al que debería ser su hermano _"Si no fuera el Shaman King juraría que los grandes espíritus me odian" _pensó con cascaditas en los ojos. Así que, abatido, fue hasta la habitación que tenía con su hermano, Len, Horo Horo y Tanma. Cuando llego vio como Yoh curaba a Horo, lo que le causo curiosidad, así que vio en su mente haber que le había pasado

-No puede ser que seas tan baka para hacer eso- se burlo tirándose a su cama

-¡Te juro que si no estuviera herido te daría un puño!- le grito el de Hokkaido

-Pero lo estas así que cállate y deja de hacer amenazas que no puedes cumplir- se burlo Hao- Pero me interesa ese plan que tienes, ¿Quieres que te PRESTE dinero?- ahí fue cuando el ainu dejo de lanzar maldiciones en su contra y le prestó atención

-¿¡En serio, o gran y todo poderoso Shaman King!?- le pregunto con ojos de perro abandonado

-Pues… considerando que quiero ver a Len siendo molestado por todo el mundo y su reacción, no creo que sea un problema- dijo Hao imaginándose la escena casi empezando a reír pero se contuvo a tiempo

-¡Trato!- y luego de eso se fundió en una risa maléfica causando que a todos los presentes les corriera una gotita por su cabeza

En la oficina del director…

-Bueno, Kiryuu-kun me temo que tendrás que entrar en la clase nocturna- le anuncio el director Cross a un chico de ojos y cabello lila claro a tal punto que podría ser blanco

-¿¡Nani!? ¡No estaré en esa clase llena de chupasangres!- se indigno el chico

-Onii-san te recuerdo que ERES un chupasangre- le dijo Kimiko medio en burla medio en serio

-En primer lugar ¿Porque llamo a mi hermana?- gruño Zero

-¡Porque es tu hermanita! ¡Ustedes deben estar juntos en todo y darse todo el apoyo moral que puedan ya que están solos en el mundo!- dijo el rubio dramáticamente abrazando a Kimiko… a Zero no porque sabía que lo golpearía, aun así el albino le pego un puño que lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación

-¡Déjate de estupideces!- grito Zero con una venita en la cabeza

-Eres demasiado gruñón Onii-chan, además ¡Tienes demasiada suerte! Vas a estar con los de la clase nocturna- a este punto el piso ya estaba cubierto de baba

-Te recuerdo que un chupasangre nos dejo huérfanos, enana- gruño Zero dolido

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Supéralo Zero! Y por última vez te digo… ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANA PEDAZO DE BAKA!- le grito furiosa pegándole un puño y dejándolo con la mejilla hinchada

-Al final si se parecían en algo- se dijo a sí mismo el director divertido- Bueno chicos, ya vayan a arreglar sus cosas, Kiryuu-kun te quiero mañana en la noche en la clase nocturna ¿Entendiste?-

-Como sea- gruño por última vez y salió de allí

-Ne… Director Cross ¿Está seguro de querer mandar a Zero allí?- le pregunto la pelinegra insegura y ahora que su hermano no estaba podía mostrarse preocupada por el

-Claro que si, aunque a Zero no le guste tiene que aprender a convivir con vampiros, no todos son tan malos como él cree- casi le da un infarto al verlo tan serio- ¡Kimiko-chan! ¡No dudes en llamarme para lo que necesites! ¿Na?- y volvió al tono meloso que le causaba tanta risa de el

-Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- suspiro divertida- Bueno, ¡Me voy! Hoy hay de comer pizza- exclamo emocionada y salió corriendo de allí

Con Haruhi…

-¡Pero Kyon! ¡Yo SE que hay gente extraña en este internado! ¿Cómo explicas que haya clase diurna y nocturna? ¡Además! Ese chico Hao, es demasiado extraño ¡Solo mira su cabello y su ropa!- lo zarandeaba una y otra vez la castaña

-1. ¿No será que no hay suficiente espacio en los salones para todos? 2. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan superficial?- le dijo su hermano Kyon escépticamente

-¡No estoy diciendo que se vea mal! Solo que es extraño- lo zarandeo por última vez y se cruzo de brazos indignada

-Entiendo, ósea que te parece lindo- le gustaba jugar con la mente de su hermana, así se vengaba de todos los problemas en que lo metía

-¡Pues claro que… agh, ¡Kyon no baka! No estábamos hablando de Hao Lasakura o como sea, estábamos hablando de que aquí hay mucha gente misteriosa ¡Y no cambies de tema!- finalizó algo sonrojada (Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kyon y lo asusto dicho sea de paso)

-Na Haruhi… ¿Te gusto ese chico?- le pregunto, algo aterrado dicho sea de paso

-¿¡Nani!? ¡Claro que no!- bufo indignada- Ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo para semejante pérdida de tiempo ¡Mas bien! Acompáñame a los dormitorios de los de la clase nocturna-

-¿Qué parte de PROHIBIDO siempre es la que te cuesta entender?- dijo el castaño tratándola de hacer entrar en razón… por millonésima ves en el día en vano

-Es que son demasiado raros, según este libro todos aquellos que sean perfectamente hermosos, pálidos y que no hablen mucho con la gente normal son vampiros- dijo Haruhi en los arbustos con unos binoculares viendo a los de la clase nocturna, pasándole un libro a su hermano

-¿Sacas eso de una novela llamada Crepúsculo?- le dijo rodando los ojos

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la autora ha convivido con vampiros tal vez hasta es una-

-Por Kami de todas las hermanas que me podían tocar tenía que ser Haruhi la que me toco- murmuro Kyon por lo bajo

-¡Cállate y mira!- lo regaño su hermana pasándole unos binoculares

**Lau: Haber Haito di gracias :D**

**Hao: TuT Lau-sama te quiero –abrazándola- **

**Lau: ^-^**

**Malik: -Sigue en el rincón de los emos-**

**Lau: ñ.n Maliksito… **

**Malik: Nadie me quiere todos me odian…**

**Lau: ¡Por Ra! (TmT Me siento culpable) Te prometo que en el próximo aparecerás bastante ¿Si? ¡Además tu mejor amigo también aparecerá! **

**Malik: No sabía que ibas a poner a Odion aquí **

**Lau: Etto… ñ.n estaba hablando de Bakura**

**Malik: -Rincón de los emos- Genial, el ladrón baka también aquí u.u**

**Hao: -saltando feliz de la vida- ¡Haruhi me conoce! ¡Haruhi me conoce! ¡Haruhi me conoce! **

**Lau: =_= Hacer un crossover es más difícil de lo que parece**

**Hao: ^-^ ¡Vamos Lau tu puedes! **

**Lau: :D ¡Arigato! **

**Malik: Oye… ¿Y Marik?**

**Lau: -haciéndose la desentendida- ¿Cuál Marik?**

**Malik: ñ.n Mejor ni pregunto qué hiciste con el**

**Lau: Bueno ¡Adiosit… ¡Me acorde! Jeje**

**(1): Para todos los que han visto Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu imagino que se han visto el baile de Hare Hare Yukai, al final del baile cuando todos la señalan arrodillados así es como la señalaron **

**Hao: ^-^ ¡Adiosito! ¡Dejen muchos reviews!**

**Lau/Malik: ¡Chaup!**


	3. Conociendo a los bakas

**Lau: -Rincón de los emos-**

**Malik: -Preocupado- Lausita que te pasa?**

**Lau: Perdóname Maliksito! –lo abraza-**

**Malik: O.O Porque?... ñ.n Que hiciste Lau?**

**Lau: ñ.n No he hecho nada**

**Hao: ¬w¬ Todavía **

**Lau: ù.ú*No ayudas baka**

**Hao: O.O En serio harás eso!? O.o No creí que volverías a pensar de él así **

**Lau: NO AYUDAS HAO!!! Y DEJA DE LEERME LA MENTE!!**

**Malik: Eh!? De que están hablando!?**

**Lau: ñ.n Nada, nada jeje**

**Malik: Lau ¬¬**

**Lau: T^T No me mires así que la poca fuerza de voluntad que tengo se me acaba**

**Malik: "**_**ñ.nU Perdóname Lausita… pero la curiosidad mato al gato"**_

**Hao: =_= Mejor solo vean el cap. Todo le pertenece a-toma aire- Hiroyuki Takei, Kazuki Takahashi, Rumiko Takahashi (¿¡OTRO ANIME!?) **_**(Lau: ¡No podía dejar a Inu y a Sexymaru fuera de esto!-baba-)**__**(¬¬ Genial, los albinos quita novias) (Lau: -Rincón de los emos- T.T Soy débil) **_**y los creadores de Vampire Knight y ahhh…**

**Malik: Ya se puso de baboso =_=… y también de Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu! Disfruten!... Lau, dime ¬¬**

**Lau: No! –Se larga de ahí antes de que se le acabe la fuerza de voluntad- **

_**Conociendo A Los Bakas **_

Primer día de clases, el peor día de todos en esa cárcel y más si se trataba de un internado ¡Por Ra! ¿¡Que había hecho él para merecer eso!?... mejor no esperaba respuesta pero… ¡No era para tanto! Y por si fuera poco el maniático de Marik lo acompañaba, admitía que era _algo_ ehmm… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene a telenovela barata? Bueno, era una mala persona, pero Marik… Ra, estaba demente. Pero saldría de ahí, le demostraría a su outo-sama que se había equivocado en enviarlo a ese horrible sitio, él quería irse de su casa ¡Pero no era para tanto maldita sea! Y lo peor era que Ishizu no había podido hacer nada, se suponía que era la hija favorita ¿¡Porque cuando a él le convenía no le hacían caso!? Ridículo

-No me digas que todavía sigues molesto porque nos mandaron a este lugar- maldijo a su hermano y a su tono burlón

-No es tu problema- le dijo secamente, sinceramente lo odiaba y no, no era como el tipo de odio tonto entre hermanos, lo aborrecía desde lo más profundo de su ser

-¡Je! Y yo que creí que estabas de buen humor cuando le ayudaste a esa chica de allá atrás… que por cierto no está nada mal, te felicito hermanito ya vas aprendiendo- dijo palmeándole la espalda pero de un movimiento brusco (Y algo sonrojado) se quito su mano de encima

-N-no lo hice porque me pareciera bonita o algo por el estilo, hay algo llamado solidaridad por interés- gruño el rubio

-¿A si? ¿Y qué clase de favor te puede hacer esa chiquilla?- se burlo su hermano mayor

-Es bueno tener gente que te siga- sonrió maliciosamente Malik empezando a desempacar, le había tocado lastimosamente con su hermano y con otros dos chicos que hasta ahora no habían aparecido por la habitación… hasta ahora

-¡Apúrate Ryou!- grito un chico albino abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a su hermano que traía dos maletas de su tamaño

-No… es… tan… fácil… como…parece- dijo Ryou llegando a la habitación jadeando y tirándose al suelo con las maletas encima

-No me culpes a mi por tu debilidad- bufo Bakura medio burlón recogió su maleta y la puso en la cama de Malik

-Esa es mi cama por si no te habías dado cuenta… teme- le dijo molesto

-Era- fue lo único que dijo el albino, pero Malik tiro su maleta al piso mirándolo seriamente

-Ni lo sueñes- fue lo único que dijo antes de tirar todas sus cosas al piso, Bakura lo vio con una sonrisa burlona

-Pareces alguien que merece algo de mi respeto no te lo pienso negar- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No merezco algo de tu respeto, merezco TODO tu respeto ¿Oíste?- le dijo Malik en un tono burlón también cruzándose de brazos _"Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad"_ pensó Marik haciendo una sonrisa burlona recostado en su cama y con los ojos cerrados

Con Atem y Yugi…

-¿Cómo crees que sean nuestros compañeros de cuarto?... ¿Hola? ¿Onii-sama? ¡ATEM!- término gritando zarandeándolo, al parecer se había quedado soñando despierto

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Yugi?- pregunto el oji violeta confundido haciendo que a su hermano se le saliera una gota en su cabeza

-¿Se puede saber porque te quedaste soñando despierto… otra vez?- le pregunto terminando con una mirada que decía claramente "Nunca cambiaras"

-¡Oh! Etto… nada jeje, ya sabes me quedo pensando cosas casuales…- Yugi se sorprendió de muerte, NUNCA en su vida había visto a su hermano sonrojado y mucho menos nervioso, allí había gato encerrado y como fuera tenía que averiguar que era

-Dime qué te pasa ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi, hermano?- pregunto dramáticamente

-¡No! No es eso… solo que… no sé que es…- finalizo Atem suspirando sonoramente, Yugi se sorprendió nuevamente pero esta vez ya era casi un pre-infarto

-Dime lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza… lo digo de casualidad jeje- rió nerviosamente

-Nakuro- contesto automáticamente, ahora sí, alguien que llame una ambulancia porque a el pequeño Yugi Mouto le dio un infarto- ¿Yugi? ¿Otôto? ¡Yugi!- dijo Atem esta vez zarandeándolo él con la pequeña diferencia de que su hermano no estaba soñando despierto, sino en coma-¡Yugi!- grito casi desesperado

-No me sorprendería si te quieres deshacer de él, los hermanos son un fastidio- dijo un chico albino de ojos ámbar y con unas curiosas orejas de perro

-¡No! Solo… creo que dije algo que no debía…- finalizo rascándose la cabeza riendo nerviosamente-No importa de todas formas, a lo mejor solo se le bajo el azúcar- dijo poniendo a su hermano pequeño en su cama –A todas estas ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Feh, solo porque seremos compañeros de cuarto no significa que seremos amigos- gruño Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y poniendo su equipaje en la cama más cercana a la ventana

-Hay algo que se llama cortesía- dijo Atem algo sarcástico

-Ni te molestes, este baka no sabe qué es eso- dijo otro muchacho como 2 años mayor que su nuevo compañero y uno más que el, aunque se suponía que eso debió haber soñado amable el oji violeta se sorprendió de la frialdad de su nuevo compañero de cuarto

-¡Cállate Bakamaru!- grito el albino alzando el puño furioso

-No perderé mi tiempo contigo, Inubaka- le espeto Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación _"Genial, me tocaron dos hermanos que se odian a muerte"_ pensó Atem viendo como su compañero más grande salía con paso altivo, algo si le tenía que conceder el oji ámbar infundía respeto con solo una mirada

-Oye, no toques mis cosas, aléjate de la foto de mi novia…- _"¿¡Tiene novia!? ¿¡Alguien como EL tiene novia!?... ironías de la vida"_-… y pase lo que pase no escuches a Sesshomaru, no sabe de lo que soy capaz en realidad- le advirtió diciendo lo ultimo mas para sí mismo que para Atem

-Sería más fácil no creer lo que dicen de alguien si se el nombre de ese alguien- dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una sonrisa burlona al ver que el chico perro se quedaba sin respuesta evasiva para su comentario

-Feh, te crees mucho… Taisho Inuyasha ¿Contento?- gruño tirándose en su cama y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-No es como si querer saber el nombre de alguien fuera un delito- rió Atem dándose la vuelta dispuesto a darse una ducha (1) pero un calcetín de Inuyasha que le dio en la cabeza(Y le quedo colgado en su pelo dicho sea de paso) lo detuvo

-Ya te dije mi nombre, dime el tuyo- prácticamente le ordeno

-Muto Atem- sonrió el oji violeta volteándolo a ver

-Mmmm… ¿No eres el nieto o yo que sé de Salomón jii-san?- y no, no conocía al abuelo de Atem gracias a se pasara prácticamente las 24 horas del día en su tienda de juegos, jugando "Feudal Era" ¿Cómo se les paso semejante barbaridad por la cabeza? Inuyasha nunca perdería su tiempo de esa forma

-Pues sí, ese es nuestro abuelo- dijo algo sorprendido de que hablara de su propio abuelo como si fuera el de él pero ahora que hablaba de eso…- ¡Ah! El abuelo a veces habla de ti, dice que te la pasas jugando Feudal Era y que no has podido pasar del nivel de Hanyou- _"De hecho, hasta se parece a uno" _pensó Atem viéndolo más detenidamente, ojos dorados y nada comunes, cabello blanco y largo casi hasta sus rodillas y por ultimo pero el factor más importante unas pequeñas y tiernas orejas de perro

-Ese viejo chismoso…- murmuro entre dientes

Primer Día de clases…

Entro en la clase con su altivez de siempre, haciendo que más de una chica soltara un suspiro pero para su furia un maldito se atrevió a decir _"¿Genial? ¿Ya Viste su peinado de tiburón?"_ mataría a alguien y ese alguien sería ese maldito de ojos azules, cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta, con los brazos cruzados y en una pose de galán que (Desde su punto de vista) no quedaba con el (Lau: *u* ¡No hables por todos tiburonsin! ¿Cierto Chicas?) (Fangirls dementes: ¡Hai! ¡Kyaa! *u*) (Hao/Malik: ¬¬)

-Kisama…- siseo Len con un aura demoniaca rodeándolo y ya con su lanza preparada, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara "algo" pesado- ¡REPÍTELO SI TE ATREVEZ!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes un peinado de tiburón…enano?- se burlo Kouga sobándole la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro. _"Teme…"_ fue lo único que pensó el chino enfurecido y para hacer mas miserable su momento todo el sector masculino (Incluidos Hao y Horo Horo que de "Por pura casualidad" acababan de llegar) se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

-¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABLARME ASÍ!- grito Len rojo de furia (Y de vergüenza) empuñando su lanza-¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!- eso no fue algo que se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza al ainu y al shaman King, nunca creyeron que Len llegaría tan lejos para reclamar respeto

½ Hora después…

Un Len Tao enfurecido yendo hacia la oficina del director por haber destruido un salón de clases y haber herido a la mitad del sector masculino del salón (Entre los cuales no estaban Yoh, Manta (Que eran inocentes) Hao, Horo Horo (Que eran los causantes de tanto desastre… pero eso nadie lo sabia) y Kouga) Irónico ¿No creen? Destruyo media clase (Contando al 95% de los hombres) tratando de darle solo a él y al final justo cuando ya iba a hacerlo picadillo llego Kaede-sensei y lo mando directamente a donde el director Cross

-Kisama… Me las pagará, me vengaré, lo juro por el honor de los Tao… no, eso está mal dicho… Etto… ¡Por el honor de Bason! ¡Eso!- dijo distrayéndose un momento de su juramento de venganza y todavía más cuando choco contra una chica que salía de la oficina del director- Fíjate por dónde vas- le gruño

-¿Yo? Yo no era la que iba distraída picudin- rió ella, tenía el cabello negro con rayitos cafés y ojos violetas, la verdad era alta para su edad y aunque era menor que el chino por un año era más alta que el… mucho más alta. Y así Len descubrió la horrible y cruel realidad, primero fue con el imbécil de Kouga pero se consoló viendo que era demasiado alto incluso para tener 16 años, ¡Pero ella! Con su actitud y su cara era obvio que era al menos un año menor que el ¡Y era más alta! Estuvo a punto de irse al rincón más alejado y oscuro de ese pasillo… Era un… un… ¡UN ENANO! _"Noooo… ¿¡Yo que hice para merecer esto!?"_ y sin quererlo llego al rincón de los emos haciendo que la chica se preocupara por el

-¿Estás bien, pequeño?- le pregunto nerviosamente con una gotita rodando por su cabeza

-¡NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑO!- grito Len como un poseso

Desde una esquina del pasillo con sus cabelleras no ayudándoles mucho a pasar desapercibidos estaban Horo Horo y Hao asomándose a ver como concluía su sencillo pero eficaz plan maestro

-Ainu baka, fue un placer hacer semejante obra maestra contigo- dijo Hao solemnemente pero divertido

-Lo mismo digo, Teme Asakura- dijo Horo Horo imitando su tono

…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡LEN EL ENANO!- no pudieron aguantar la risa y ambos ya estaban en el piso riendo por las desgracias del chino (Sip, Hao también… Traumático ¿No creen?) El plan en si no era para dejarlo con un complejo de por vida, solo era para verlo como un psicópata maniaco y que lo enviaran a la oficina del director pero definitivamente salió mucho mejor de lo que pensaban, habían logrado lo que nadie ¡Habían traumado a Len Tao y seguían vivos! Solo la familia del chino había conseguido semejante hazaña y estaban arrepentidos por eso

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde está mi dinero?- exigió Kouga plantándose en frente de ambos

-Es más fácil pedir las cosas de buena manera ¿No sabias?- se burlo Hao

-No te pases de listo, ahora dame mi dinero- dijo Kouga alzándolo de su capa… grave error, Hao no era solo un maestro en controlar los elementos, sino también en artes marciales sobre todo en el Kung Fu tipo serpiente (2) Así que antes de que Kouga pudiera hacer algo Hao se escurrió fuera de su agarre, salto dando un giro y en menos de lo que se puede decir "Mu" Kouga ya estaba en el piso gracias a una patada de Hao

-Por los grandes espíritus… ¿¡Donde aprendiste a pelear así!?- exclamo Horo Horo asombrado, sabía que Hao era fuerte pero una cosa es ser fuerte espiritualmente y otra MUY, MUY distinta es ser experto en artes marciales, mas aun cuando era una tan difícil como esa

-Digamos que estuve viviendo en un templo Chino por algún tiempo en mi segunda vida- dijo Hao sonriendo orgullosamente pero su fachada de héroe se desparramo cuando oyó una voz, no, no era una simple voz común y corriente, era ESA voz, la voz de la que sería la futura primera dama del mundo…

-¡LASAKURA!- …damas y caballeros, Haruhi Suzumiya

-Casi se acuerda de mi nombre…-suspiro como baboso enamorado, volteándose con corazones en los ojos _"Y yo que tenía pensado hacerlo mi héroe, es tan patético ver que bajo a caído y lo que es peor ¡Por una chica loca que se parece a Anna!" _pensó Horo indignado, en circunstancias normales Hao lo hubiera rostizado de adentro hacia afuera, como en los viejos tiempos, no por pensar que era patético sino por pensar que Haruhi era igual a Anna ¡Eso eran calumnias! Su amada Haruhi-sama NUNCA, NUNCA se parecería a la cuñada del demonio que tenía-Te necesito en mi oficina AHORA- le ordeno Haruhi arrastrándolo mientras Hao lo único que balbuceaba con cara de baboso era "Hai… Haruhi-sama" definitivamente Cupido tuvo que haberle clavado más de tres flechas en el trasero para que HAO ASAKURA el rey de este mundo (Literalmente) hubiera pasado de _"Despreocupado y genial pirómano shaman King"_ a _"Baboso y enamorado baka shaman King" _ni su propia familia lo reconocía en esos momentos, y estoy segura de que si Yohmei jii-san o Kino obaa-san lo vieran en estos momentos… bueno, sino querían tener un funeral a causa de un paro cardiaco… era mejor que ninguno de los vinieran a la academia Cross en un laaaaargo, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo

En clases…

Aburrida, esa era la palabra exacta si alguien te preguntaba una palabra para describir la clase de español ¡Ra! La mitad de la clase ni siquiera tenía dinero para ir a un país donde fuera la lengua más hablada como para tener que saber español y la otra mitad tenían tutores privados que les daban clases en la tarde así que ¿Para qué se preocupaba el director Cross en poner esa materia? Era un misterio para todos. En la penúltima fila estaban las tres chicas, una rubia y otra castaña durmiendo y una pelinegra tratando de hacerlo en vano, nunca se había podido acostumbrar a dormir en sitios tan incómodos como sus dos nuevas amigas _"¡Es injusto!" _pensó mirando con odio a la culpable de sus desgracias en ese momento: La mesa. Entonces una puerta abriéndose despertó a todos los bellos/bellas durmientes, y así se hicieron conocer Bakura y Malik por una llegada tarde a la clase con la segunda profesora más estricta y apegada a las reglas: Kaede-Sensei

-Lamentamos la tardanza- dijo Bakura despreocupadamente sentándose detrás de Setsuna

-Habla por ti solo, Bakura- bufo Malik poniéndose junto a Bakura y detrás de Kimiko

-Está ocupado- dijeron las dos chicas seriamente ¿Por quién estaba ocupado? Por nadie, solo querían que Hao y Len se sentaran detrás de ellas para poder molestarlos

-Ese chico se me hace familiar…- murmuro Atem para sí mismo refiriéndose al rubio, Nakuro que estaba a su lado fue la única que lo escucho y le pregunto sorprendida:

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo podrías estar relacionado con alguien como él?- no es que le gustara juzgar a la gente a primera vista, pero… no es que esos dos se vieran como personas muy amables a diferencia de Atem, que emitía un aura de seguridad y nobleza a donde quiera que iba… o al menos así se sentía ella estando a su lado

-O vamos, no creo que seas tan malvada como para hacer que un pobre, inocente y guapo chico como yo se quedara parado en medio de esta clase- dijo Bakura con ojos de cachorro abandonado

-¡Kyaa! Me dio algo de pena por el- dijo Setsuna mirando culpablemente a las otras dos que la miraban acusadoramente

-Bueno, lamento si le quite el puesto a sus novios pero como dijo el baka de al lado no pienso quedarme parado en medio de una clase- dijo Malik despreocupadamente acomodándose mas en la silla

-¡No es de nuestros novios!- gritaron ambas rojas como un tomate

-¿Pasa algo Hanabusa-san, Kiryuu-san?- le pregunto Kaede-sensei molesta de que hubieran interrumpido su clase por segunda vez

-Gomen-nasai- dijeron ellas haciendo una reverencia avergonzada

-Dicen que el Raid Max sirve con cualquier tipo de alimañas ¿Quieren probar?- dijo Nakuro molesta porque molestaran a sus amigas de esa forma

-Le caería como anillo al dedo- siseo Kimiko mirando a Malik asesinamente, Setsuna por su parte no sabía si dejar que su "Amor a primera vista de todos los chicos guapos" como el baka rubio que estaba en frente suyo, dejara de lado su oportunidad de poder hacer la vida miserable a Hao y a Len… cosa que irónicamente estaban haciendo Malik y Bakura a ellas

-Chicas, chicas, cálmense… Nakuro no les des ideas- le susurro Atem como la voz de la conciencia del trío… sobretodo de la castaña loca que estaba a su lado

-Pero Atem…- le dijo ella haciendo ojitos de perro abandonado, _"Esto-no-esta-pasando… ¡Apenas puedo con su cara habitual y ahora pone esa de perro abandonado!... ¡Atem! Debes ser fuerte, confía en ti, puedes enfrentarte a ella… Ay Ra, ayúdame" _suplico mentalmente con su fuerza de voluntad (La cual NUNCA se había desbaratado hasta ahora) a punto de irse por el caño

-Nakuro, n-no debes hacerlo- carita de perro- eso estar-estaría mal… en este momento ¿Por qué no esperas a que podamos salir?- y así damas y caballeros la voluntad de hierro de Muto Atem fue derribada por Nakuro Kaiba

-¡Wee! ¡Arigato, faraón!- celebro ella dando pequeños aplausos _"¿Faraón?" _se pregunto Atem. _"¡O POR RA! ¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR!?" _pensó la Kaiba poniéndose roja como un tomate- Etto… y-yo quise decir…-

-No importa, me gusta el apodo- sonrió Atem mientras que en su fuero interno tenía una fiesta

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- se sorprendió la castaña y el oji violeta asintió sonriendo divertido, y así continuo con su danza de la felicidad

-Déjame en paz, baka- gruño Kimiko a Malik dando por pérdida total a Kuro-chan

-Déjame pensarlo un segundo… Iie- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Omae…- siseo a punto de sacar su sierra

-Y así vemos la sensibilidad de Malik con las chicas, sorprendente ¿Na?- se burlo Bakura hablándole más a Setsuna que a cualquier otra persona

-A este paso terminara… ¡Kimi!- grito Setsuna señalando a Malik recordándolo

-¡HANABUSA-SAN!- y así fue como le colmaron la paciencia a Kaede-sensei

-Sumimasen- se disculpo la rubia por segunda vez en el día haciendo otra vez una reverencia

-Tengo una idea, si tienen tantas ganas de llamar la atención- _"¡Iieeee! ¡Todo menos atención!"_ pensó Nakuro, con sus amigas era una loca maniática pero con gente que no conocía… hablar no era lo suyo- preséntense cada uno A FONDO, aquí en frente ¡IMASUGU!- _"Demonios"_ pensaron los seis- Hanabusa-san, ya que usted ha sido la que más ha interrumpido la clase pase primero-

-Hai…- suspiro la rubia- Etto… ¿Qué quiere saber Kaede-sensei?-

-Cosas como de donde viene, su familia, sus gustos, sus disgustos, y cosas así- dijo la anciana sentándose en la primera fila del salón

-Etto… nací en Kyoto, soy la menor de mi familia, mi onii-sama se llama Aidou…- apenas dijo eso las chicas estallaron de la emoción

-¿¡Aidol-senpai!?-

-¿¡El de la clase nocturna!?-

-¿¡En serio son familia!?-

-¡Debe ser el hermano perfecto!- lo único que ella escuchaba era "Bla, bla, bla" por Kami no es como si fuera la gran cosa, Aidou era un sobreprotector de primera ¡No había podido tener novio en toda su vida gracias a el! ¡Además era tan meloso! Y solo hablaba de lo genial que se la pasaba con sus admiradoras, en otras palabras aparte del físico era una pesadilla… aun así lo adoraba eso nunca lo podría negar

-¡Silencio! Déjenla continuar- grito Kaede-sensei imponiendo el orden en la sala

-Arigato… etto… mi primo también estudia aquí, se llama Akatsuki- y mas gritos de admiración seguidos por una orden a callar de parte de la sensei, me gustan los duraznos, torturar a la gente… ¡Broma! Jeje –vil mentira- casi todos los de la clase nocturna… excepto Aidou, Akatsuki y… Kaname-sama…- siseo el ultimo nombre poniendo una mirada asesina que hizo que a todos le saliera una gotita en la cabeza, no tenía idea de porque lo odiaba pero lo odiaba ¡Era un baka engreído de primera!- etto… creo que ya jeje-

-Muy bien, ¡Kiryuu-san! Ya que fue la segunda en mas interrumpir mi clase pase al frente por favor-

-¡Malik me estaba molestando! No es mi culpa- lloriqueo la pelinegra _"Ra, parece una niña de tres años"_ pensó el rubio rodando los ojos y al hacerlo vio como Bakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Setsuna

-No me digas que te gustó- se burlo

-Iie, solo… es diferente- dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa _"Se dé que hablas"_ pensó Malik viendo como la pelinegra trataba de probar su inocencia a Kaede-senpai en vano, al final se puso al frente tras dar un suspiro

-Kiryuu Kimiko, nací en Okinawa y al año de haber nacido mi familia se mudo a Tokio, hace cuatro años volví a Okinawa, y hasta este año me vine a vivir aquí con mi onii-sama, Zero ¡Sí! El amargado baka de la clase nocturna- aunque las chicas idolatraban a Zero también… lo hacían en secreto, ya que tenía una mirada gélida que alejaba a cualquiera que estuviera a un kilometro a la redonda y al parecer de todos excepto sus dos amigas y "el faraón" eso venía de familia- me encanta la comida chatarra, los chicos de la clase nocturna que no sea mi onii-sama (Setsuna estas ciega si no te gusta Kaname-sama)- añadió algo aterrada

-¡Hey! ¡Es un baka engreído de lo peor!- exclamo la rubia indignada

-Bah, si lo conoces hasta llega a ser decente- dijo Nakuro despreocupadamente, su hermano había tenido uno que otro negocio con el

-¿¡Como pueden decir eso!? Es guapo pero… agh es un baka- bufo Setsuna cruzándose de brazos

-¿¡NANI!?- gritaron las chicas aterradas

-¡Silencio! Siga, Kiryuu-san- dijo Kaede-senpai

-Hai…- respondió algo nerviosa- etto… ¡Ah! Odio a mi primo, la comida saludable y al rubio oxigenado de allí- dijo señalando a Malik

-No te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo- bufo él desde la última fila

-¡Pues me parece bien!-

-¡A mi igual!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡YA!- y otra vez Kaede-senpai zanjo la "conversación"- Ishtar-san, pase al frente- el solo gruño en respuesta

-Ishtar Malik, vengo de Egipto, mi familia vive allí… cuidando la tumba de un estúpido faraón- murmuro mirando a Atem con odio, pero lo había dicho tan bajo que ni los de la primera fila lo oyeron- mi comida favorita es el koshari- _"Nota mental: Darle al baka koshari con veneno"_ pensó Kimiko sonriendo malévolamente

-Ni lo sueñes, Kimiko-chan- dijo Nakuro adivinando sus intenciones

-Kuro-chan…- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos

-Detesto la carne y a Kiryuu-baka- dijo con una mirada asesina hacia ella que la chica no tuvo problema en devolverle

-Perdónalos Kami- suspiro Kaede-senpai negando con la cabeza- Dorobou-san (3) al frente- todos se sorprendieron al ver como Bakura bajaba hasta el frente confiadamente

-Dorobou Bakura, también vengo de Egipto, me encanta el jamón, las chicas lindas (Si alguna quiere estoy libre esta noche)-_ "Ay Ra…"_ pensó Malik pegándose en la frente pero lo que más lo sorprendió fueron las risitas tontas que oyó mas que nada en la parte de adelante

-Baka- dijo el trío de al frente medio divertidas medio molestas

-Prosigo… mi familia es mi hermano gemelo Ryou… el cual quedo en otra clase por lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, mi objeto favorito es este collar de oro muy valioso que tengo aquí- dijo mostrando la sortija del milenio- mi comida favorita el jamón ahumado y ODIO con todo mi ser el raw urchin- y al finalizar volvió a su asiento

-¿No sabes de algo llamado vergüenza?- le dijo Malik mirándolo acusadoramente

-Iie… además, creo que esta noche tendremos agradables visitas- sonrió el mirando a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban coquetamente

-Pues… si tanto insisten, no tengo problema- sonrió Malik a su vez, a lo que el grupo de (Lau: -abre la boca para gritar pero entre Hao se lo impide-) (Hao: ¡Acuérdate del rating que pusiste!) (Lau: -Furiosa- ¬¬) _chicas_ sonrió también _"Teme…"_ pensaron las tres que tenían adelante

-¡Kaiba-san!- el destino era cruel al igual que Kaede-senpai ¡Ella no había hecho nada de alboroto!... Bueno _tal vez_ había estado hablando mucho con Atem, cuando lo que tenía que hacer era prestar atención ¡Pero no era como para que le hicieran…

-Vamos Kuro, tu puedes- dijo el oji violeta poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, listo su primo era el mejor shaman King que el mundo pudiera haber pedido. En el momento que el faraón había tocado su hombro se armo de valor y fue al frente

-Bueno… etto… Kaiba Nakuro… y…- vio como Atem le decía mímicamente que tuviera fe en ella misma así que se le fue la timidez por el tiempo suficiente para presentarse- mi familia son mi otouto y mi onii-sama, Mokuba y Seto, uno es tan dulce como la miel y el otro es mas amargado que quien sabe que- varios se rieron de su chiste (Setsuna y Kimiko reían a más no poder), haciendo que ella sonriera- etto… antes vivía en Tokio pero mi onii-sama se cansó de una ciudad tan grande- _"Bueno, se cansó de los paparazzi en una ciudad tan grande"_ rió nerviosamente ante este pensamiento- y decidió que nos mudáramos a Funbari, tengo primos a montones pero los que tengo aquí son Yoh y Hao- Yoh le sonrió y la saludo desde su asiento casi en la mitad y ella correspondió el saludo- y…-

-Perdone la interrupción, Nakuro-sama… Bocchan, le dije que debíamos haber llegado ayer- regaño lo que parecía un mayordomo a un niño de unos doce años, ojos azules y cabello negro

-¡Urusai Sebastian!- rugió el niño furioso

**Hao: ¡Masaka! ¿¡CIEL!? ¿¡TAMBIÉN LE VAS A PONER KUROSHITSUJI A ESTA YA DE POR SI LOCA COSA!?**

**Lau: ^-^ ¡Hai!... Ahh… Ciel-kun *u***

**Malik: ¬¬ Dime una razón para que no me convierta en Marik en este momento**

**Lau: Uñ.n Oh vamos… ¡Además! No puedes convertirte en Marik… ¡Míralo ahí en la morgue!... digo Uñ.n en… el sitio de allá**

**Malik: -Rincón de los emos- **

**Inuyasha: ¡Omae! –Señalando a Lau- **

**Lau: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Inuyasha! –se le tira pero Malik la atrapa a vuelo y la abraza protectoramente- **

**Malik: ¡Oye! ¡No le hagas traumas a mi novia! ¡Ya tiene suficientes!**

**Lau: *u* Ahh… me conformo con que este celoso **

**Hao: =_=U Esto parece un circo**

**Sebastian: Y que lo digas, creo que les voy a servir algo de té a todos a ver si se calman **

**Hao: O.O ooook…. No esperaba eso…bueno ya que Lau esta muy ocupada siendo custodiada por su **_**cofcof**_**posesivopsicopatanovio**_**cofcof**__**(Malik: ¬¬ Te oí, Hao) **_**Esa era la idea ^-^ daré las aclaraciones para este capítulo! (1): **

**Lau: -A Sebastian- ¡Sebastian-san! ¡Explica ese onegai! ¡Hao no sabe hacerlo adecuadamente!**

**Hao: ¡Oye!**

**Sebastian: Sumimasen, Hao-sama –Haciendo una reverencia, Hao se retira y Sebastian pone un plano en la pared- Como podrán ver la academia Cross tiene más de 1000 habitaciones para la clase diurna y 500 para la clase nocturna (Ya que son menos vampiros que personas normales obviamente se necesitan menos habitaciones), cada habitación tiene su baño, y está hecha para cuatro personas (Pero siendo sinceros 15 podrían dormir en la habitación sin llegar a estorbarse) cada cama es doble para mayor comodidad de los estudiantes, las habitaciones se eligen para hermanos de mismo género, por ejemplo si son dos hermanos hombres o dos hermanas los/las ponen en la misma habitación junto a otros dos hermanos o dos hijos únicos y así sucesivamente. Bueno, Lau-sama espero haber servido de ayuda –le besa la mano-**

**Lau: Como siempre lo hiciste perfecto, Sebastian-san *u***

**Sebastian: Soy solo un demonio de mayordomo a sus órdenes**

**Malik: ¬¬ Si, si, si ya entendimos**

**Lau: (Adoro cuando esta celoso XD) Bueno… Haito! Tu di la segunda aclaración!**

**Hao: ¡Wee! ¡La de las artes marciales!**

**Lau: ^-^ Porque crees que no te deje decir la anterior? **

**Hao: :D (2) Bueno… Lau esta taaaaaaaaaaaaan obsesionada con la saga de los ancestros (Y con Seh ¬¬) **_**(Lau: ¡Oye! ¡No estoy obsesionada con Seh!... bueno tal vez un poco, ¡Pero te puse ese estilo porque me recuerdas a Seh!)**_** :O Entiendo, bueno la patada y la idea de que viví en un templo chino lo saco de la saga de los ancestros así que recuerden que también una pequeñitisisisisissiiiiisima parte de esto le pertenece a Jeff Stone **

**Lau: Bueno ahora tu Maliksito!**

**Malik: ¿En serio Lausita?**

**Lau: ¡Obviamente! Y sé que decir esto te va a encantar**

**Malik: ^^ No me puedes conocer mejor (3) Como el apellido de Ryou es Bakura y Bakura se llama Bakura (Eso sonó raro XD) entonces Lau le puso ese apellido porque significa ladrón (¬¬ Cosa que es, un indecente y baka ladrón)**

**Lau: Uñ.n Malik no sigas hablando que luego no hay quien detenga a Merr cuando trate de asesinarte**

**Malik: 9n9 Pero si no es malo decir la verdad…**

**Lau: KYAA!!! No puedo con esa cara!!**

**Todos: Matta Ne!!!! Dejen muchos reviews!!!**


	4. Hao ¿¡Como mascota?

**Lau: Buenas! Buenas!**

**Hao: ¡Lau-chan! –la abraza- **

**Lau: ¬w¬ Por qué será?**

**Hao: Uñ.n Eres mi amiga por eso **

**Lau: Yo no leo mentes pero estoy segura que no es por eso… interesado ¬w¬**

**Hao: Jeje **

**Soul: -Rascándose la cabeza- A veces eres tan tonto, Hao**

**Hao: ¡Oye… masaka… y Malik? Uñ.n**

**Lau: ¬¬ No menciones a ese baka en mi presencia**

**Soul: ¬¬ Ni en la mia **

**Lau: *v* ¡Mi querido Soul! –lo abraza- **

**Hao: =_=U Lo peor de todo es que se cómo se siente Malik… bueno! Esto le pertenece a los creadores de: Vampire Knight, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Soul Eater (=_=U Grandes espíritus perdónenla), Inuyasha, y –baba- Haruhi Suzumiya *u* **

**Soul: =_=U Que patético… ah bueno! Si se le olvido algún anime culpen a Lau, se lo quiere robar**

**Lau: ¬3¬ Oye!**

**Soul: nwn Broma**

**Lau: x3!!**

**Hao: =_= Mejor veamos el… *u* hermoso… capitulo**

_**Hao… ¿¡Como mascota!?**_

Ya todos se habían acostumbrado al que sería su nuevo hogar por el resto del año, bueno no todos habían personas que estaban por todos los medios llamar la atención de una chica… en vano (cofcof Hao cofcof), otros que odiaban sus compañeros de clase (cofcof Zero cofcof), también había algunos que querían suicidarse por el simple hecho de haber descubierto que eran… levemente más bajos que los demás (Cofcof Len cofcof) y así sucesivamente, quitando a todas esas personas que habían descubierto algo desagradable en ese lugar, todos ya se habían acostumbrado a estar allí.

Para los profesores era otra historia, amaban torturar… ¡Ejem! Enseñarles a esos mocos… angelitos, pero el más destacado de todos por enseñar/torturar mejor a los estudiantes era el profesor Hanabusa Franken Stein, incluso para los profesores era un completo demente, pero para el director Cross solo era alguien divertido e inteligente (El cual por cierto era su mejor amigo) además era el padre de dos de los alumnos por lo que obviamente le dio el empleo

Clase biología del salón 10 B (Examen)

-Pss Hao… ¡Hao!- susurraba Horo Horo, quien estaba detrás de Hao en la cuarta fila tratando de no perder el examen, porque si perdía el examen… tendría recuperación con Stein-sensei esa misma noche a solas en su despacho… y la sola idea le producía terror. Hao obviamente lo estaba escuchando, y no tenía pensado ayudarlo pero ya hasta estaba sintiendo su desesperación en aumento así que decidió voltearse discretamente para que dejara de molestar

-No pienso decirte las respuestas del examen, aprende a estudiar-

- Para ti es fácil decirlo tú solo lees las respuestas en la mente de Stein-senpai- _"Atrapado"_ rió Hao en su mente

-¡Claro que no!- adoraba ser tan buen actor- YO si estudio a diferencia tuya pequeño baka-

-¡Deja de ser tan…- empezó a gritar Horo Horo y arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento que Stein-senpai se puso a su lado

-¿Pasa algo _chicos_?- hasta a Hao le dio un escalofrío

-Nada Stein-senpai jeje- rió el castaño

-Lo que él dijo jeje- dijo el ainu

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no en vez de hacer el examen se convierten en mis asistentes?- les dijo el del tornillo en la cabeza entusiasmado

-No gracias yo paso- dijo Hao fingiendo estar calmado pero por dentro estaba aterrado

-Igual yo, no tengo problema en hacer el examen- el peli-azul no tenia problema en ocultar su terror

-No fue una sugerencia- dijo Stein seriamente, haciendo que a ambos les rodara una gotita por su cabeza, pero como si por fin los grandes espíritus quisieran dejar de torturarlo tocaron a la puerta- Pase- grito Stein, y al ver a la persona que había detrás de la puerta el shaman King casi se desmaya

-Sumimasen, Stein-senpai- ¿¡Quien diría que Suzumiya Haruhi tendría un lado civilizado!?- ¿Puedo llevarme a Sakura?-

-¿Sakura?- se extraño el senpai

-Etto… ¡El!- dijo señalando a Hao _"Oh grandes espíritus alabados sean por dejar de odiarme" _pensó como un baboso

-Ah, claro, Hao puedes ir con Suzumiya-san- le dijo Stein a lo que el no tardo ni un minuto en estar a su lado

-¿Para qué me…- empezó a preguntar Hao pero ella lo interrumpió

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Apúrate Zathura!- exclamo Haruhi recobrando su lado mandón y jalándolo del cuello de la camisa cerrando la puerta

-Bueno, Usui-san es una lástima pero tú serás mi único asistente- sonrisa macabra

Con Hao y Haruhi…

-Ha… agh… mi… no… aaaahh- trataba de decir Hao en vano hasta que Haruhi lo soltó cuando llegaron al frente de un aula que tenía un letrero casi gigante que decía: "BRIGADA SOS" y más abajo en letras no tan grandes: "¿Te han pasado cosas extrañas? ¿Sí? ¡Adelante este es tu lugar!... ¿No? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ INUTIL!" _"Que linda bienvenida" _rió Hao mentalmente

-Necesito un favor- _"Lo que quieras Haruhi-sama, soy tu esclavo" _

-¿Un favor? Depende de lo que yo gane- ¡Al fin pudo volver a ser el Hao genial!

-¡Genial que aceptes! ¡Te mostrare al resto del club!- exclamo Haruhi encantada y lo jalo dentro de la habitación _"Haruhi-sama, ¡Soy tan feliz de que me uses como un muñeco de trapo!" _, cuando entraron a la primera persona que vieron fue el hermano de Haruhi, Kyon Suzumiya, la oveja negra de su familia por ser el único "Anormal"

-¿Otra víctima?- pregunto Kyon alzando una ceja

-¿Cómo que victima? ¡Es un voluntario para la brigada SOS!- exclamo Haruhi orgullosa de sí misma

-Me pregunto si por voluntario te refieres también a obligado sin ninguna opción de salida al igual que los demás… incluyéndome- dijo el castaño apesadumbrado con la mano en la frente

-¡Bueno díganle hola a nuestro nuevo integrante! ¡Lasakura Dao!- _"Y como siempre no me escucha" _pensó Kyon mirándola acusadoramente, _"Es… Asakura Hao…" _pensó el castaño en un rincón oscuro de la habitación

-¿Quieres un poco de te?- le pregunto una chica pelirroja en traje de sirvienta algo preocupada poniéndose a su lado

-Arigato…- dijo el castaño deprimido tomando lo que le ofrecía y al probarlo quedo fascinado- Normalmente no digo esto, pero… este te es digno de Kami-sama- y obviamente por "Kami-sama" se refería a el, el muy egocéntrico. Se sintió extraña cuando Kasemura le hizo el cumplido a Mikuru ¡Igual a Kyon! ¡Todos babeaban por esa tonta chillona y no por ella! ¿¡Que tanto le veían!? Era una buena sirvienta, y tenía unos pechos para envidiar… ¡Aja! ¡Así que era por eso!... Estúpidos hombres solo sirven para babosear por las chicas bien formadas

-¡Mikuru-chan!- dijo la castaña molesta pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor ¡Se desquitaría con ese baka!- más bien, ¡Tu! ¡Dao!-

-¿Eh?- pregunto Hao sabiendo de antemano que se refería a él, trato de leer su mente pero… ¡Por los grandes espíritus! ¿¡Como diablos es que no podía leer su mente!? ¡Exigía una explicación!

-Ponte esto, de ahora en adelante serás la mascota de la brigada junto a Mikuru-chan- dijo Haruhi molesta tendiéndole un disfraz de…

-¡EL ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO!- cuando decía que esa chica era especial… ¡NO LO DECÍA TAN LITERAL! ¿¡Porque no podía leer su mente!? ¿¡Como sabía ella del espíritu de fuego!?... Y ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan linda? A este punto ya estaba llenando de baba el lugar

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakura?- le pregunto Haruhi escépticamente _"No sabe que es el espíritu de fuego… pero ¡Tiene un disfraz de él! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?" _

-Es un disfraz de MI invención...-

-Recuerda que Nagato lo hizo…- trato de decir Kyon pero su hermana lo corto

-¡Pero yo lo diseñe! Así que la mayoría del crédito va para mí- dijo Haruhi _"Vaya que está molesta, pobre Asahina-san, de seguro descargara toda su furia contra ella"_- bueno, como sea, Dao póntelo ahora-

-P-pero… ¿¡Como es…- al parecer la castaña creía que no tenía pensado hacerlo por lo que se iba molestando cada vez mas

-Si no te lo pones en cinco segundos te lo pongo yo- advirtió

-Me… si me lo pondré pero…- iban 2 segundos- ¿Cómo sabes…?- tiempo fuera

-¡TE LO ADVERTI!- solo diré… que Mikuru-chan salió corriendo traumada de por vida de esa habitación

½ Hora después en los jardines…

-¡Vengan a la brigada SOS el gran espíritu de fuego se los orde…- decía Hao monótonamente al lado de Haruhi, digamos que aunque estaba que hacia una fiesta y quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era por estar todo el día con su amada "Haruhi-sama" ¡No era una cita de ensueño estar en un disfraz de espuma a finales de agosto al medio día!... aunque al menos solo Haruhi era la que lo estaba acompañando a repartir los panfletos

-¡Aunque recuerden! ¡Si no les a pasado nada extraño o misterioso ni sueñen en unirse!- advirtió Haruhi sin dejarlo terminar… otra vez ¿No era tierna? (Lau: ¬¬ Lo peor es que no es sarcasmo)

**Hao: ¿¡Como es que Haruhi-sama sabe del espíritu de fuego!?**

**Lau: Uñ.n larga historia y difícil de explicar aquí**

**Soul: Deja de ser tan llorón, Hao, es más genial quedarse con la intriga**

**Lau: x3!!!! Lo adoro!!!**


	5. ¿¡Otra?

**Lau: Holaaaaaaaaaaa! nwn**

**Hao: Uñ.n y volviste a ser futura Ishtar?**

**Lau: nwn siiiiiiiiii! –abraza a Malik-**

**Malik: 9w9 Soy feliz de que me vuelva a querer!**

**Lau: -en el rincón de los emos- ni sé cómo se me paso por la cabeza odiarte… otra vez Uñ.n**

**Malik: -la acompaña en el rincón- **

**Soul: Ese rincón no es nada cool U¬¬ **

**Malik: =-=* Quien lo invito?**

**Lau: ¬¬ Yo…^-^ Y no te preocupes ya no estoy enamorada de él… Uñ.n aunque… x3 sigue siendo tan lindo y tan cool!!!!**

**Soul: :D **

**Malik: ¬¬ **

**Hao: Oigan! ****Quien va a dar el disclaimer? **

**Malik/Soul: -mirándose asesinamente el uno al otro- **

**Lau: Uñ.n**

**Hao: U¬¬… Bueno esto no le pertenece a Lau, le pertenece a los creadores de –toma aire- Vampire Knight, Inuyasha, Shaman King, YuGiOh, Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji… ¿Oye Lau habían algo más? **

**Lau: -sin dejar de ver la guerra de miradas fulminantes- Uñ.n etto Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu y… ah! Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's :D**

**Malik/Hao/Soul: NANI!!!? O.O**

**Ichigo: Lau… ¬¬ Se puede saber que haces con estos tres!?**

**Lau: Onii chan! n.n –se le cuelga- **

**Ichigo: ¡No respiro! **

**Lau: ^-^ Esa es la idea…¬¬ haber si dejas de ser tan sobreprotector!**

**Malik/Hao/Soul: Uñ.n **

**Kimiko POV**

_-¡Okaa-san! ¡Outo-san!- no había recordado estar tan aterrada en toda mi vida aunque tampoco había podido imaginar que algo así pudiera pasarles, no a ellos, las personas más fuertes que había conocido junto a onii-sama _

_-Kimiko, quédate…- antes de que me pudiera decir nada algo paso a mi lado tan rápido que no pude ver que era hasta que la vi con onii-sama al otro lado de la habitación mientras le succionaba la sangre_

_-¡ZERO!- grite y trate de alcanzarlo para poder ayudarlo pero algo me retuvo del brazo _

_-No es bueno que interfieras… nee-chan- al oír su voz mire rápidamente hacia arriba y me invadió una ola de odio (Sep, a mis 6 añitos ya podía odiar a alguien) ¿¡Como se había atrevido a…!?- Miko-chan- _

_-¡No me llames así asqueroso…!- _

_-Miko-chan…- volvió a llamarme. Ok, esto ya esta raro ¿Por qué no deja de decir mi nombre?_

-¡MIKO-CHAN!- grito alguien a mi oído

-Ayy- me queje, aunque al parecer Suni y Kuro habían tratado de levantarme hacia buen rato, aunque… ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡No parecían ni las 5 de la mañana!- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte con cara de sueño frotándome los ojos

-Las 4… pero gracias a ALGUIEN que no mencionare- dijo la rubia mirándome significativamente con diversión a lo que yo reí nerviosamente- me desperté y desperté a Kuro, por cierto… ¡No se cual de las dos es peor para despertarse!-

-Jeje- reímos al mismo tiempo ¡No era nuestra culpa! Era la culpa de… etto… ¡En este momento no se! ¡Pero sé que no es culpa de Kuro ni mía!

-Pero las tres estuvimos despiertas hasta hace tan solo unas horas y necesitamos dormir bien, no es nuestra culpa- no sé como hace para sacarle la respuesta a todo pero ¡Esa es una de las razones de por qué adoro a Nakuro!

-Bueno, bueno- rio Setsuna alzando las manos en son de paz

-Llegando a este punto… ¿Por qué me despertaron?- pregunte confundida y ellas (Por primera vez en la semana que las conocía) se pusieron serias

-¿Qué estabas soñando?- me pregunto Setsuna algo preocupada

-…-

-¿Me matarían si les digo que no me acuerdo?- reí nerviosamente rascándome la cabeza y ellas se fueron de espaldas

-Aunque… si lo piensas bien, es algo completamente normal no recordar que sueñas algunas veces-elemental mi querida Kuro, el problema es que nunca me acuerdo de lo que sueño y las pocas veces que lo hago no es que sea una pesadilla precisamente, aunque no creo que sea gran cosa mejor ni les digo

-Sí, tienes razón- suspiro Setsuna

-Pregunta- dije

-Pregunte- dijeron ambas a coro y rieron al haber dicho lo mismo

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?-

-La pregunta correcta seria "¿Qué estaba gritando?"- dijo Kuro poniéndose a mi lado divertida

-No sé como Anna-senpai no se ha levantado todavía- susurro Suni con un escalofrío que se me contagio

-No crean que no estoy despierta- dijo Anna-senpai al otro lado de la habitación en su cama acostada dándonos la espalda, a lo que nosotras nos sobresaltamos _"Uff que bueno que no va a…"_- Kimiko, no voy a dejar de descansar solo para castigarlas, mañana será- Nakuro no se preocupo ella estaba a salvo al ser la prima de Yoh… pero Setsuna y yo no teníamos la misma suerte

-Onii-chan quedara como hijo único- lloro Setsuna

-¿Quién detendrá las peleas entre Ichigo nii-sama y Zero onii-chan?- llore yo

-Miko, ¿Para eso no están tus padres?- dijo Setsuna sin entender

-Outo-san moriría antes de poder decir algo y… no quiero saber que será del futuro de mis hermanos si Okaa-san es la que los para- dije nerviosamente

-¡CALLENSE Y DUERMANSE YA!- nos basto menos de un segundo para estar acostadas y arropadas tratando de dormir

**Normal POV**

Hao estaba en las nubes, no solo la chica de sus sueños (Haruhi Suzumiya por si todavía lo dudaban) lo había arrastrado (Literalmente) hasta su club, lo había forzado a entrar en él y ella misma le había cambiado el uniforme por un disfraz de su ex espíritu acompañante (En eso había algo raro porque ¡SE SUPONIA QUE SOLO LOS SHAMANES SABIAN DEL ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO!) y por ultimo pero no menos maravilloso ¡Había pasado una tarde con ella! ¡Qué lindo era el mundo!

-Amo el mundo y todo lo que hay en él- suspiro en contra de su voluntad, su prima lo escucho (Se asusto en el proceso) y dijo para comprobar su grado de enfermedad:

-¿Incluyendo los humanos?- le pregunto sonriente Nakuro

-Ahh los humanos, criaturas hermosas y fuertes ¿Na?- suspiro una vez más como un perfecto baboso enamorado. Se quedo viéndolo con los ojos como platos ¿¡QUIEN ERA EL QUE ESTABA EN FRENTE SUYO!?

-Hao repítenos lo que acabas de decir, onegai- dijo Setsuna amablemente, convencida de que lo había dicho sin pensar

-Los humanos son hermosas y fuertes criaturas- dijo Hao, bueno ahora sabian que el nivel de alerta estaba al rojo vivo

-¡Yoh! ¡Escucha esto!- llamo la pelinegra al menor de los Asakura que estaba al otro lado de la habitación

-¿Hai?- pregunto el menor de los Asakura yendo hacia allí

-Oye Hao ¿Qué piensas de los humanos?- pregunto Kimiko

-Son seres grandiosos que sirven para embellecer al mundo- suspiro el castaño ex pirómano

-¡Masaka! ¿¡Que hicieron con mi onii chan!? ¿¡Quien es este extraño!?- lloro Yoh aterrado esperando a que Hao lo carbonizara por el apodo pero en vez de eso dijo:

-Es bueno tener gente a tu alrededor que te quiera, Yoh, gracias por ser como eres- eso NO se lo esperaban

-¿¡QUE LE HICIERON A MI ONIICHAN/PRIMO/HAITO!?- lo último fue cortesía de Setsuna y Kimiko (Digamos que se habían encariñado con él un "poquitín" y todavía más cuando se habían enterado de que era el rey del mundo)

-Juro que no tengo nada que ver- dijo Stein-senpai entrando

-Konnichiwa outo-san- saludo Setsuna con una gotita en la cabeza

-No habíamos culpado a nadie ¡Pero ahora hay un sospechoso!- dijo Nakuro sacando una libreta de solo los grandes espíritus saben dónde- ¿Dónde estuvo anoche cuando los del dormitorio de mi querido baka-primo estaban dormidos?-

-Dándole clases a la clase nocturna- contesto tranquilamente

-¿Y esta mañana en el desayuno?- pregunto Kimiko uniéndose al interrogatorio

-Chicas…- tenía pensado decir "¡Estamos hablando de outo-san!" pero se arrepintió en el acto, eso solo las dejaría más seguras de que había sido el- no creo que el haya sido, tiene mucho trabajo- dijo la rubia nerviosamente

-¡Gracias por confiar en mi hijita!- dijo abrazándola

-Aleja el marcador- le ordeno mirándolo asesinamente

-¿C-cual marcador? Jeje- rió Stein nerviosamente poniéndole la tapa a un marcador negro y volviéndoselo a echar al bolsillo de su bata- bueno ¡A sus asientos! Repartiré los exámenes-

"_¡Otra razón para amar a todo el mundo! Estoy seguro de que sacare una nota perfecta" _pensó Hao feliz de la vida viendo como le entregaban el examen a Horo Horo al frente suyo

-¿Y qué tan mal te fue?- le pregunto burlonamente

-Cinco…- murmuro el ainu con un aura deprimente cubriéndolo

-Jaja ¿Ves que tienes que aprender a estudiar? ¡Yo en cambio me saque… ¿¡UN CERO!?- grito Hao indignado al ver el examen que Stein-senpai le paso

-Lo contestaste todo perfecto- dijo Horo Horo llegando a su lado perplejo

-¡YA LO SE! ¿¡PORQUE SAQUE UN CERO!?- exigió saber el shaman King furioso señalando acusadoramente a Stein-senpai

-Mira bien- dijo sin prestarle atención siquiera

-Jiji Te falto la pregunta más importante- dijo Yoh señalando la parte de arriba

_Nombre: ________________

_Fecha: __________________

_Curso: _________________

"_Me lleva la que me…" _pensó Hao con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente y un tic en el ojo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- escucho que se reían detrás de él

-Ja-ja muero de risa, chicas- dijo viendo a su Nakuro, Setsuna y Kimiko pegándole puños a la mesa

-¡N-no jaja puedo parar!- decía Kimiko entre risas

-Ol-olvidaste… ¡Poner tu propio nombre!- rio Setsuna

-Ay primito… ¿Cómo puedes ser rey de algo?- y luego de que Nakuro dijo esto las tres volvieron a fundirse en risas

-¡Ya dejen de burlarse!- dijo Hao molesto y muerto de vergüenza ¡Hasta Len se estaba riendo!... Momento, ¡Ciel no se estaba riendo! –Querido primo no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que no te burles de mi- exclamo llegando a la primera fila y abrazando al chico de 12 años

-¿¡Que crees que haces, Hao!?- grito indignado sacándoselo de encima de un solo movimiento, digamos que Sebastian le había enseñado uno que otro truco de artes marciales- ¡Deja de ser tonto! Solo porque no me este riendo no es que piense que no eres un estúpido ¿Qué diablos paso contigo? La última vez que te vi eras mejor que el tonto que tengo ahora a mis pies- y eso para el shaman King fue un baldazo de agua combinado con una patada a su orgullo- ¿¡Qué diablos estas esperando!? ¿¡El todo poderoso shaman King no puede afrontar la verdad!?-

-Kuro… tu primo da miedo- susurro Setsuna escondida detrás de la mesa viendo con algo de lastima la cara perpleja de Hao

-Pobre, creo que yo hubiera preferido una patada a eso- dijo Kimiko

-Bueno, a Ciel le encanta hacer recapacitar a las personas ya verán como Hao vuelve a ser el de siempre- dijo Nakuro enconjiendose de hombros

-¡Je! Tienes razón, ya hasta me parezco a Yoh- rió Hao luego de unos segundos parándose, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran

-Es algo bipolar ¿No crees?- dijo Atem divertido con una gotita rodando por su cabeza

-No es bipolar, solo que por fin se dio cuenta de que últimamente se ha comportado como un perfecto baka- lo corrigió Nakuro

-¿O sea que volvió a ser como cuando lo conociste?- dijo Kimiko con los ojos brillando

-Miko-chan, recuerda que te conté que era un pirómano, asesino en serie y frívolo- dijo Nakuro acusadoramente

-¡Exacto! Adoro a los chicos malos- suspiro la pelinegra mirando a Hao soñadoramente

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te juntas con Ishtar?- rió Setsuna burlonamente

-Dije malos no bakas hentai- dijo seriamente

-Te oí, Kiryuu- le dijo Malik detrás de ella mirándola asesinamente a lo que ella solo sonrió con dulzura

-Que bueno creí que no lo había dicho suficientemente alto- _"Enana del demonio…" _siseo mentalmente, antes de que pudiera responder el timbre de salida sonó

~°SMC°~

-¿¡Porque Ishtar siempre se mete donde no lo llaman!?- exclamo Kimiko con la boca llena de papitas fritas

-No es muy amigable que digamos, lo que me saca de quicio es que cada vez que nos ve a Atem y a mí lo hace como si fuéramos basura- se quejo Yugi

-…-

-¡TODO LO QUE NECESITABA!- grito Kimiko parándose y siendo sentada por Nakuro de inmediato

-Miko, si lo matas en frente de todos te mandaran a la cárcel, si lo secuestras en la noche cuando este dormido, lo torturas y luego lo matas en la noche nadie se dará cuenta y no habrá riesgos de que su familia te busque con sed de venganza- dijo Nakuro como si nada sin dejar de tomar té

-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiro ella

-¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!- grito una muchacha rubia ahogando a Setsuna en un abrazo

-No… agh… no… ¡RESPIRO!- gritaba ella tratando de zafarse

-¡Primita! ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela! Y Akatsuki todavía está dormido- dijo la rubia soltándola

-¡AIRE!- grito Setsuna respirando exageradamente

-Deja de ser tan dramática que no te abrace tan fuerte- dijo ella. Era alta, delgada, y con el cabello rubio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda ondulado y suelto… les recordaba a cierta rubia loca que estaba tratando de recuperar aire en esos momentos

-¡Eso no es lo que dicen mis pulmones!- exclamo la rubia tras tomar una bocanada de aire

-Seguimos aquí- llamo Len molesto de que lo ignoraran

-Jeje gomen, ella es mi prima Kain Rika- la presento

_-__Salut comme ils sont__-_dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿¡Eh!?- preguntaron Yugi, Kimiko, Yoh, y Horo

-¡Dijo: "Hola como están"! Bola de ignorantes- bufo Len

-¡REPÍTELO!- gritaron la peli negra y el oji azul

-¡Bola de ignorantes!- grito Len

-¡Cállate ENANO!- punto débil… demasiado débil. A esto el chino se puso en un rincón oscuro entre un árbol y un muro (Estaban en los jardines comiendo)

-No te preocupes Len, lo dicen en broma- dijo Yoh poniéndose a su lado tratando de animarlo

-¿En serio?- se burlo Hao recostado en el césped como si nada

-Onii-chan no seas tan cruel- medio lo regaño Yoh

-Déjalo… tienen razón-

-Pregunta- le susurro Rika a Setsuna

-Pregunte-

-¿¡Quién es ese hermoso chico que está ahí tirado!?- medio chillo zarandeándola

-Prima... ¡Me mareo!- grito su prima con los ojos hechos espirales

-Asakura Hao, el rey de este mundo- dijo Hao en su tono calmado de siempre sin abrir los ojos todavía

-Claro… cuando dijiste que había gente demente no exagerabas por lo que veo- le susurro a Setsuna pero ella solo rio nerviosamente

-Es cierto que es el rey del mundo- le anuncio

-¿¡En serio!?- exclamo con los ojos brillándole- ¿¡Donde estuviste toda mi vida, Asakura Hao!?- grito emocionada abrazándolo

-¡No respiro!- grito Hao tratando de zafarse en vano, logrando que a todos les saliera una gotita por su cabeza

-Bueno, al menos no necesitamos pruebas de ADN de que es prima de Suni- dijo alegremente Kimiko

-¡Otra loca demente al grupo!- exclamo Nakuro abrazando a Rika (Y si, seguía encima de Hao)

-¡Abrazo de grupo!- grito Setsuna tirándose a abrazarlos

-¡Wii!- gritaron Kimiko, Yoh y Horo tirándose también a la ya gran bola de gente

-¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA ASQUEROSOS HUMANOS DIMINUTOS!- grito Hao ahogándose, y no lo culpo porque estaba debajo de todos

-¡Coincido con **kokuō-sama!- (1) grito Rika también ahogándose **

**-Gran amigo Horín… ¡QUITATE!- pidió Nakuro "amablemente"**

**-Jeje creó q me atore- rio el ainu nerviosamente, ya que no podía sacar el brazo de abajo y como nadie se podía parar ni mover siquiera… estaban en aprietos**

**-¿¡COMO QUE TE ATORASTE!?- grito Setsuna perdiendo la calma **

**-Si bueno, si Yoh se levantara tan solo un poco…- sugirió el peli azul **

**-Lo haría… pero me estas aplastando, Hoto Jiji- **

**-¿¡QUE!?- grito Hao fuera de quicio **

**-Onii-chan no te preocupes, tod…- **

**-¡TERMINA ESA FRASE YOH Y TE ROSTISARE CUANDO SALGAMOS DE ESTA!- y nuestro querido Hao perdió el juicio **

**-Si es que salimos de esta- lo corrigió Setsuna**

**-Gracias por el optimismo, Suni- dijo Kimiko sarcásticamente**

**-No hay problema, solo movámonos de un lado para otro y de un momento a otro nos caeremos- ¿Qué harían sin Nakuro? Según Hao mucho pero desde el punto de vista de los demás… estaría oficialmente perdidos. Así lo hicieron, y aunque casi aplastan a Manta, a Atem y a Yugi en el proceso lo lograron ¡Y adivinen quien fue la que casi aplasta a Atem! Si pensaron Nakuro ¡Están en lo correcto!**

**-Yo… etto… gomen…- dijo la castaña más roja que un tomate **

**-I-iie, f-fue un accidente- dijo Atem **

**-¡Que tierno!- susurraron Rika, Setsuna y Kimiko mientras que Yugi se iba a un estado de coma… otra vez**

**-¡Rika!- grito un chico de más o menos 18 años mirando confundido a todas partes ¿¡Porque tenía la manía de desaparecerse de repente!? **

**-Tu novio te busca- dijo Hao después de volver a recobrar el aliento **

**-¡N-no es mi novio!- exclamo la rubia completamente roja**

**-Bueno, entonces el tipo que te gusta- se mofo Hao, al parecer ya lo sabía… ¡Momento! ¿¡Como diablos lo sabía!?- tengo mis métodos- **

**-Mph, baka- susurro **_**"¡Pero uno muy lindo!" **_**chillo en su fuero interior- ¡YUSEI! ¡Aquí estoy!- grito en dirección del chico de ojos azules a lo que el llego corriendo y jadeando **

**-Cuando… aprenderás… a no… desaparecer… de la nada- dijo recuperando el aire **

**-No lo sé, creo que tomara tiempo- bromeo ella **

**Lau: Creo que me falto algo O.O **

**Hao: ¿Qué? **

**Lau: Uñ.n poner en el summary que eran cuatro chicas nuevas en vez de 3**

**Hao: -caída anime- Que los grandes espíritus nos libren de semejante horror! ¬¬ **

**Malik: Uñ.n Hao no te recomiendo….**

**Lau: -saca la sierra- Ò.Ó* NO VOLVERE A HACERTE UN FAVOR EN MI VIDA HAO ASAKURA!!!!**

**Soul: U¬¬ Creo que me toca explicar… **

**Black Star: -lo tira a un lado- ESO ME TOCA A MI! A EL REY DEL MUNDO! A BLACK STAR! JAJAJA **

**Hao: QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ERES EL REY DEL MUNDO MOCOSO!? Ò.Ó***

**Black Star: Porque supero a los dioses!**

**Hao: ¬¬* En tus sueños**

**Lau: Uñ.n cálmense… ¬¬ Black Star puedes hacerlo con una condición**

**Black Star: Cual? **

**Lau: Ò.Ó* NO VOLVERAS A EMPUJAR A SOUL SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE!!!**

**Black Star: Mortales … **_**(Lau: ¬¬*)**_** (1) Significa rey!... ¬3¬ me lo debio decir a mi en vez de a ese tonto afeminado de pelo largo pero Bueno… **

**Hao: Ò.Ó*** COMO ME DIJISTE PEQUEÑO #$%&#$%&!!!!!!??**

**Lau/Malik: Uñ.n Matta ne! ****Dejen reviews ! Sugerencias ! O cualquier peticion !**


	6. Los Bakas Mayores!

**Lau: -tirandose a abrazar a Hao y a Malik- Hola!!**

**Malik: nwn Hola!**

**Hao: Hola Lau!**

**Malik: Porque demoraste tanto? Uñ.n**

**Lau: -rincon de los emos- ese asqueroso castigo me quito toda la inspiración**

**Hao: eso te pasa por perder matematicas**

**Lau: ¬¬ ES UNA PESADILLA DE MATERIA!!! T^T No es mi culpa!**

**Malik: -abrazandola- Uñ.n me ahorrare los comentarios y mejor da el disclaimer**

**Lau: ¬¬*Eres de los malditos que ganan matematicas con un cinco sin problemas verdad?**

**Malik: ToT No me mates! Solo es algo que se me da!**

**Lau: T.T… ... sigamos! YuGiOh!!Soul Eater! Shaman King! ****Vampire Knight! Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu **_**(Hao: *v*) (Malik: Y pensar que es el rey del mundo)**_** YuGiOh 5D'S! Kuroshitsuji! Inuyasha! Y… -.-UUUU bleach no son mios… disfruten!**

_**He aquí los bakas mayores**_

Hermoso y bendito sábado, las chicas (Setsuna, Rika y Kimiko) habían ido por el desayuno, Anna-senpai había ido por su primito Yoh solo Hao sabía para que cosa y ella se había quedado enferma en su habitación… con los fantasmas esclavos de Anna en un rincón, aunque la verdad no es que le importara mucho.

-Ah bueno, solo me relajare y…- antes de que pudiera recostarse a dormir todo el día fue interrumpida por un portazo acompañado de un grito

-¡KURIBOH!- genial, un mes sin su hermano ya era todo un record de felicidad

-¡Nii-sama!- exclamo Nakuro sorprendida, viendo como su hermano, el "gran" Kaiba Seto, le hacía una visita

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces ahí acostada a las doce del día!? ¡No te pago esta cara escuela solo para que descanses todo el día!- dijo Seto molesto e indignado, su estado de ánimo habitual

-Nii-sama 1. Es sábado, no tengo que ir a clases hoy 2. Estoy enferma ¿No tienes consideración de tu hermana menor?- pregunto Nakuro con los ojos vueltos unos de cachorro triste en la lluvia

-¿Y? Eres una tonta que se queja por todo, de seguro ni tienes nada ¡Levántate y ponte a estudiar!- le ordeno Seto _"Primo Hao, dame fuerzas para no arrancarle la cabeza" _suplico la castaña rodando los ojos. Seto por otra parte se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus acompañantes fantasmales en la habitación- ¿Qué hacen esas cosas ahí?- _"Primito si me escuchas en este momento ¡Arigato __gosaimasu__ por hacer que haya olvidado el tema de verme descansando"_ sinceramente, esperaba que no la oyera

-Son los espíritus sirvientes de Anna-senpai- le respondió Nakuro a lo que le siguió un estornudo

-¡Ja! ¿Esas cosas espíritus? ¡No se comparan con mi dragón!- _"Y aquí vamos otra vez" _ pensó suspirando mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo

-Nii-sama hoy no tengo ganas de ver cómo te pavoneas con tu novia y tu dragón- gimió su hermana, muy tarde

-¡Kisara posee al dragón blanco de ojos azules!- grito Seto mientras sacaba algo que parecía un llavero en forma de dragón de su bolsillo

-¡Hai!- de la nada apareció el espíritu de una mujer de unos 20 años de pelo blanco y ojos azules, quien poseyó el llavero y este se convirtió en un gran dragón blanco

-Y esto es un verdadero espíritu- se mofo Seto haciendo que los espíritus de Anna lo vieran mal, uno hasta le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano- ¡Atrévete a hacer eso de nuevo!- muy tarde, el espíritu ya había desaparecido

-Ya en serio ¿Por qué Naru-chan en vez de ser mi primo no es mi hermano?- murmuro Nakuro lastimeramente- Ne… onii-sama ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues…- dijo Seto molestándose de repente

_Flash Back_

_Abrió la puerta del director Cross con la brusquedad que había hecho con Nakuro haciendo que el rubio se le quedara viendo confundido por unos instantes desde su escritorio y que su acompañante (Stein Hakase) se volteara a verlo indiferentemente _

_-Director Cross, vi que no tiene un profesor de matemáticas quiero que me acepte en el puesto- dijo Seto, tenía que mantener vigilada a ese kuriboh solo Hao sabía en qué problemas se metería y además lo metería a el _

_-Jeje de hecho es una historia graciosa, Kaiba-san- rió el director nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza _

_-¿Eh?- siseo Seto _

_-Digamos que hay varias razones por las que no puedo aceptarte, la primera y principal es porque Stein Hakase aquí presente ya es el profesor de matemáticas…- _

_-¡Pero si es el profesor de biología!- exclamo Seto molesto _

_-También el de matemáticas, ricachón- se mofo Stein _

_-Trata de repetir eso, cuatro ojos- siseo el castaño _

_-¡No peleen, onegai!- pidió amablemente el director pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello a ambos _

_-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO SI VALORAS TU VIDA!- grito Seto furioso tirándolo lejos, en menos de nada el rubio ya estaba otra vez al lado de ambos_

_-Segundo, eres demasiado amargado Kaiba-san y me gusta tener profesores divertidos para que los estudiantes no se sientan presionados ¡Sonríe más!- le dijo jalándole las mejillas para formar una sonrisa pero lo único que logro fue hacer una rara mueca_

_-¿¡QUE TE DIJE DE…!?- volvió a gritar el castaño pero se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta _(Lau: ¡La persona favorita de Merr! XD)

_-¡Adelante!- exclamo con alegría el director Cross dando paso a un grupo de estudiantes de la clase nocturna_

_-¿Nos llamo director Cross?- pregunto Kaname-sama entrando seguido de Aidou y Akatsuki- Ah, Ohayou Gosaimasu, Kaiba-san- _

_-Ohayou Gosaimasu, Kuran-san- era extraño ver lo educado que estaba siendo en ese momento sabiendo la actitud que estaba teniendo segundos antes _

_-Vaya, vaya parece que no tienes esa cara de limón agrio siempre, Kaiba- se burlo Stein levantándose de su puesto y yendo a la entrada- Matta ne Kaien, Aidou chicos los veo esta noche-_

_-Matta ne, chichiue- dijo el rubio _"Increíble que alguien como él pueda tener hijos" _bufo Seto mentalmente _

_-Matta ne- dijeron Kaname y Akatsuki _

_-Ah, Akatsuki, Rika ya está aquí ¿Na?- le pregunto el director al de pelo rojo_

_-Prefiero no pensar en eso- murmuro el peli naranja algo deprimido, el solo soltó una risa por lo bajo que aun así sonaba algo maniaca _

_-Cross, se lo diré una sola vez ¡Tener a ese tipo aquí es… es…! No puedo describir lo loco que está por tenerlo aquí- le dijo seriamente el castaño _

_-¡Oe!- exclamo Aidou molesto, si, tal vez su padre estaba loco de remate pero no era como para que… se cayó al ver la mirada gélida del líder del dormitorio de la luna- Gomen nasai- gruño _

_-Kaiba-san, le agradecería que dejara de referirse a Stein hakase de esa forma, en lo personal me parece que es un gran profesor- le pidió Kaname al castaño con educación pero aun así se percibía un aura amenazante a su alrededor (Aidou y Akatsuki se tomaron su distancia) _

_-Con todo el respeto, no pienso dejar que un profesor así le de clases a mi hermana- dijo Seto sin retractarse, no parecían molestos pero se sentía un aire tenso entre esos dos _

_-Ne, ne cálmense, Kaiba-kun, sumimasen, pero en lo personal Stein hakase me parece uno de los mejores profesores que la academia Cross ha tenido, así que no puedo aceptar su petición, ¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta otra razón para no aceptarlo en la academia!- dijo alegremente_

_-Feh, como quiera- y así salió dando un portazo _

_Fin Del Flash Back_

-…no te incumbe- termino diciendo, no estaba de ánimos para que la kuriboh se burlara de el porque no lo aceptaron como profesor solo porque era amargado ¡Y eso no era cierto! Solo se tomaba con seriedad las cosas, a diferencia del resto del mundo que siempre jugaban tontamente con todo

-Eres un amargado- y volvía la burra al trigo

-¡NO SOY UN…!- grito pero abrieron la puerta interrumpiéndolo

-¡Tadaima!- gritaron el trió que tenia por amigas

-¡Wa!- grito Rika viendo el gran dragón que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, sinceramente aun no se acostumbraba a los espíritus

-¡Sugoi!- chillo Kimiko viendo al dragan fascinada

-¡Hola!- saludo Setsuna recibiendo un gruñido por parte del castaño

-Minna el es mi hermano Seto, Seto ellas son Rika, Setsuna y Kimiko- los presento la castaña

-Como sea- han oído del amor a primera vista ¿Verdad? En el caso de las chicas fue todo lo contrario- Kuriboh, voy a estar aquí por dos semanas más, no te metas en problemas- y como siempre se fue dando un portazo

-¿Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas, Kuro?- pregunto Kimiko dulcemente

-Iie-

-¡ODIO A TU HERMANO!- y por fin exploto

-¡Yo igual! Grr… ¡Me ignoro como si fuera yo que sé! ¡Si no fuera tu hermano le hubiera arrancado la cabeza!- contribuyo Setsuna con su mente llena de imágenes de un Seto Kaiba siendo torturado, comido por un tigre de bengala o simplemente cayendo de un risco mientras en la parte de abajo habían un montón de rocas afiladas y un mar lleno de tiburones

-Es como un limón agrio- suspiro la castaña- pero es mi hermano y lo quiero aun así –cascaditas en los ojos- pero eso no evita que le haga una que otra broma piadosa- agrego angelicalmente

-¡Yay! ¡Viva Kurorin!- gritaron las tres dando vueltas alrededor de su cama

-Gracias, gracias- dijo ella haciendo reverencias sentada haciendo que todas rieran, se quedaron desayunando (Nakuro en su cama el resto en el piso) tranquilamente hablando de cualquier cosa (De vez en cuando se traumaban entre ellas por lo parecidos que eran sus gustos) hasta que algo pequeño entro en la habitación y se colgó de la pierna de Kimiko

-¡Onee-san!- chillo el muñeco amarillo restregando su cara con la pierna de la pelinegra a la cual le estaba empezando a hervir la cabeza

-¡Asqueroso muñeco hentai!- grito Kimiko con una gran vena en la frente mientras que lo usaba de balón de futbol, al menos la ventana estaba abierta así no tendría que pagar nada. Mientras que a sus otras amigas se les salía una gotita en la cabeza

-Ne… ¿Quién era…?- intento preguntar Rika pero Kimiko salió de la habitación echando humo por las orejas

-¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO!- grito a todo pulmón por el pasillo, entonces oyeron que la voz de un chico le respondía

-¡Yo...!- su voz se perdió mientras era ahogado

-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE MANTENGAS A ESE BAKA DE KON ALEJADO DE MI!?- grito Kimiko zarandeando al peli naranja picudo con la clara intención de ahogarlo

-¡Onee-chan!- grito la pequeña Yuzu abrazando a la pelinegra

-¡Yuzu-chan!- le devolvió el abrazo dándole vueltas

-¡Kimi-nii!- Karin podía tener su lado tierno algunas veces

-¡Tu también estas aquí!- exclamo Kimiko emocionada soltando a Yuzu y saltando mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña

-N-no…res-respiro…- en eso gasto su último aliento la menor de los Kurosaki

-¡Karin! ¿¡Ves lo que haces enana!?- la regaño Ichigo

-Ay Hao…- murmuro Setsuna nerviosamente mientras que una gotita resbalaba de su cabeza

-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANA!- Kimiko volvió al trabajo de ahorcar a su hermano

-¡No lo ahogues, onee-chan!- grito la de cabello color arena aterrada mientras la jalaba

-Déjala, Yuzu, onii-chan sabe perfectamente que detesta que le digan enana, así que se atenga a las consecuencias- suspiro Karin aburrida empezando a jugar con el balón que traía

-¡Karin! ¡No seas así!- le dijo molesta

-Oe, no se puede estar gritando en los pasillos- bufo alguien a sus espaldas

-¿Y quién te crees para estar diciendo eso? ¿Eh, Zero?- el ambiente se puso tenso mientras que el de cabello naranja y el cabello lila se miraban con rayos saliendo de sus ojos

-Y aquí vamos otra vez- suspiro Kimiko, luego puso una cara alegre y choco sus caras- ¡Dejen de ser aguafiestas par de bakas!-

-¡ENANA DEL…!- grito Ichigo con un chichón en su frente

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?- le reclamo Zero

-No sé, se me dio- rió mordiéndose la lengua -¡Ah! ¡Vengan! Tengo que echarte algo en cara, Ichigo- dijo jalándolos a los cuatro a la habitación- ¡Les presento a Suni, Kuro y a Rika-chan!-

-Yo- saludaron Ichigo y Yuzu sin mucho entusiasmo

-¡Ohayou gosaimasu!- dijo Yuzu tiernamente mientras hacia una reverencia, mientras que Zero lo único que dijo fue "Mph" ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de su hermana

-¡Deja de ser tan amargado!- lo regaño jalándole las mejillas

-Si Zero, deja de ser tan amargado- se burlo Ichigo

-¡Urusai!- exclamo Zero casi con odio

-¡YA! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir!- grito Nakuro molesta

-¡Ay Haito! Se le salió lo Kaiba- dijo Setsuna poniéndose tras Zero, mientras el solo la veía extrañado

-¿Por qué te pones detrás de mí?- le preguntó

-¡Cierto! ¡Qué tonta! A ti te va a golpear que mal escudo me conseguí- suspiro mientras se ponía tras su prima

-¿¡Como que me…!?- grito Zero sorprendido

-¡Urusai!- grito Nakuro furiosa tirándole la cara de pañuelos en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo tumbo

-Itai…- murmuro Zero ahora con dos chichones en la cabeza, mientras que Ichigo se reía de lo lindo pero no contaba con la lata de insecticida que Nakuro le dio en la nariz

-¡Oye!-

-¡DEJENME DORMIR AHORA!- grito sacando una espada curva de las egipcias, ante esa amenaza ambos salieron corriendo, lo menos que podían esperar de su hermana era conseguir amigas tan dementes y psicópatas como ella

-¿La perdimos?- pregunto Ichigo jadeando

-Ni siquiera nos estaba siguiendo, idiota- dijo Zero recostándose contra una pared para recuperar el aire perdido

-¿Entonces porque corrías?- le dijo Ichigo mirándolo acusadoramente

-¿No viste los espíritus que había en la esquina? Tal vez los mando a seguirnos- le contesto Zero devolviéndole la mirada acusadora

-¿¡Si ves!? ¡Nos estaba siguiendo!- le dijo Ichigo señalándolo

-Ichigo, tu hablabas de la chica no de los espíritus- dijo rodando los ojos

-Aun así- bufo cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente, antes de que pudiera decir algo llego Aidou al lado de Zero

-¡Oe Kiryuu! ¿Has visto a mi hermana?- pregunto el rubio

-Acabo de estar en su habitación, y te sugiero que no hagas enojar a la castaña loca que está enferma- le sugirió Zero con un escalofrió

-Jaja ya me preguntaba porque tenias dos chichones jaja- empezó a reír Aidou a más no poder pero recibió la mirada de hielo de Zero- bien, bien me callo… ¡Vamos Akatsuki!- grito yendo hacia afuera seguido de su primo

-¿Estás seguro que debemos ir ahora, Aidou?- pregunto el de pelo naranja con duda, no quería ser torturado un día después de que su hermana haya llegado ¡Apenas tenía 500 años era demasiado joven para morir!... Si, para un vampiro 500 años eso era ser joven

-Ne, ne, no le tendrás miedo a Rika-chan ¿Na?- se burlo Aidou mirándolo pícaramente

-¡C-claro que no!- dijo Akatsuki mirándolo duramente

-Sí, si claro- se mofo su primo

-Aidou me estas colmando la paciencia- le siseo mirándolo asesinamente, pero el rubio ya estaba en su modo de "Soy un idiota"

-¡Jaja! ¡Akatsuki le tienes miedo a Rika-chan!- rio Aidou ya casi en el piso

-¡No hablarías tanto si la tuvieras de hermana!... Además Setsuna te controla con su meñique, Aidou- le devolvió la burla el peli naranja

-¡Es que yo adoro a onee-san y haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz!- suspiro Aidou dramáticamente, había que admitir que tenía madera de actor porque él solo recordar a su hermana lo hacía llorar

-Ne Zero, ¿Setsuna y Rika no eran las rubias que se veían casi normales que estaban donde la enana?- pregunto Ichigo sin poder evitar oír la conversación que tenían a lo lejos los vampiros, con sus gritos no le sorprendía que se oyeran desde los otros dormitorios

-Supongo, ahora, ¿Qué hacen tu, Karin y Yuzu aquí?- le pregunto seriamente

-Agh, creí que no preguntarías- murmuro Ichigo cansinamente revolviéndose el cabello- ¿Acaso tú no eres anti curiosidad-san?- el peli lila solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente

-¡Bien! Chichiue ha estado raro últimamente, solo murmura cosas como "¡Ryuuk teme!" o "¡Ya ni siquiera soy…!" esa vez se dio cuenta que estábamos escuchando, volvió a ser un idiota, recogió nuestras maletas y nos echo diciendo "¡Miko-chan te necesita, Ichigo! ¡Llévate a Karin y a Yuzu contigo!" y henos aquí- finalizo con un suspiro

-¿Para qué te necesita? ¿Para qué arruines su vida?- murmuro Zero mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Eso, tu grandísimo kisama, ya lo tienes cubierto- le siseo el fresita

-Teme…- siseo Zero, y empezaron de nuevo con los rayitos

Con Akatsuki y Aidou en los dormitorios de la clase diurna…

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?- le pregunto Akatsuki por el dormitorio de los chicos (En otras palabras casi al otro lado de la academia de donde deberían estar)

-¡Que si!- exclamo Aidou molesto, para callar a Akatsuki se fijo en una puerta y rezando por que fuera esa la abrió- ¡Aja!- grito entrando como si nada

-Aidou, esta no es…- lo trato de prevenir su primo sin entrar

-¡Claro que es!... mira ¡El cubrecama es rojo! El color favorito de onee-san- le echo en cara mientras saltaba _"¡Qué suerte! ¡Si es su habitación!"- _¡Akatsuki! Encontré un tesoro- ese tesoro era una pelusa que había en la cama- ¡Yay! ¡Otro a mi colección!- grito mientras saltaba todavía más fuerte

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!?- y la cama era de nuestro querido pero muy amargado Inu

5 Minutos después afuera de los dormitorios de los chicos…

-No me digas te lo dije- advirtió el rubio con moretones y chichones por todas partes

-Te lo advertí- se burlo Akatsuki

-¿¡Que te dije de no…!?-

-Me dijiste que no te dijera "Te lo dije" nunca dijiste que no te dijera "Te lo advertí"-

-Estúpida lógica- murmuro su primo

-Yo prefiero llamarlo vacío legal si no te molesta- siguió Akatsuki molestando, Aidou solo le mando una mirada que decía claramente "Si me molesta" Pero su furia paso a segundo lado cuando vio un envoltorio de chicle tirado en el piso

-¡Otro tesoro!- la pelusa que había en la cama de Inuyasha la conservaba en el bolsillo por si se preguntaban. Antes de que pudiera cogerlo un pie se puso en su camino

-Ne, ne, ese tesoro es mío- dijo Bakura cogiendo el envoltorio "molesto"

-Pe-pero…- Aidou parecía a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡Akatsuki!- ah, si iba a llorar

-¿Ahora qué pasa, Aidou? Deja de llorar tenemos que encontrar los dormitorios de las chicas- suspiro Akatsuki _"Dos pájaros de un tiro"_ pensó Bakura con malicia, aún así no sonrío tenía que sacar sus dotes de actor a la luz, cinco segundos después ya parecía el mismísimo Ryou

-Ne… si te gusto tanto quédatelo- sonrió dulcemente (Lau/Malik: =_= Me traume)

-¡Arigato gosaimasu!- casi chillo Aidou de la felicidad

-Jeje… también los puedo guiar al dormitorio de las chicas, si quieren- se ofreció el peliblanco

-Ya era hora que alguien ayudara… arigato- dijo Akatsuki. Malik que estaba viendo todo desde no muy lejos estaba que se caía de su asiento de la risa _"¡Que bakas! JAJAJA Bakura ayudando, si claro, y mañana yo le pediré matrimonio a Kiryuu JAJA" _pensaba mientras reía, la gente a su alrededor se asusto y se alejo un poco de él, pero no les tomo importancia sino que se paro y siguió a su cómplice y al par que sería estafado en un futuro muy, MUY cercano

-Y aquí está el dormitorio de las chicas ¿A quién buscan en específico?- pregunto Bakura todavía con su máscara de inocencia

-¡A onee-san!- dijo el rubio alegremente _"¿¡Acaso yo sé quien es tu hermana, imbécil!?"_ pensó Bakura absteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas a gritarle

-Jeje pero ¿Quién es?- rió nerviosamente _"Algo que si le tengo que conceder al ladrón es que es buen actor" _pensó Malik recostado en una pared sonriendo burlonamente

-¡Hanabusa Setsuna!/Rika Kain- dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de primos, a Bakura casi le da algo mientras que a Malik solo le daba un ataque de risa otra vez

-Ehh… creo… etto… ¡Ishtar deja de…!- dejo de gritarle al rubio quien se ahogaba de la risa en silencio a espaldas de los vampiros

-Ne, ¿Quién es ese que nos sigue desde que nos empezaste a guiar al cuarto de nuestras hermanas?- pregunto el peli naranja seriamente _"Se dieron cuenta…" _pensó el peliblanco con una gotita en la cabeza

-Nadie, nadie, solo un BAKA, ENTROMETIDO- dijo haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras

-Solo te cuido, Bakura- rió el rubio saliendo de su "Súper escondite"

-Oe, ¿Tu sabes dónde queda la habitación de alguna de las dos?-

-Claro que sí, una de ellas es la novia de Bakura- se burlo Malik

-¿¡QUIEN!?- gritaron Aidou y Akatsuki volviéndose gigantes mirando al pobre Bakura con una vena en la frente y un aura de fuego

-¿¡DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS, KISAMA!?- grito Bakura molesto, la verdad el idiota de Malik no paraba de molestarlo con la linda rubia psicópata desde su "linda primera impresión" y aunque no le molestaba en ese momento estaba su salud física en juego

-Broma, broma, ahora Bakura ven aquí un segundo- pidió

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- volvía a parecer Bakura

-¡Hanabusa Ba…!- antes de decir "Teme" el peliblanco ya tenía su mano en la boca de Malik mientras lo llevaba a una esquina

-¿¡Qué diablos quieres!?- siseo mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Creí que no te molestaba que te molestaran con Hanabusa- dijo Malik sonriendo burlonamente

-¡Cuando no está mi linda cara en juego!-

-Querrás decir tu cara de mono- lo corrigió

-¡Al grano, imbécil!- grito Bakura

-Amargado… - luego de esquivar un golpe directo a su nariz dijo:-Dame parte de las ganancias que esos dos te den-

-Ni lo…-

-¡Hanabusa Bakura! ¡Y en tres meses está por nacer el pequeño Hanabusa Ashu…!- Bakura lo empezó a ahogar

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- grito Bakura zarandeándolo con fuerza – Bien te daré parte de las ganancias, ahora cállate-

-Patético- se mofo el rubio

-¡Mira quien está ahí!- dijo alegremente Bakura

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- se extraño Malik

-¡Tu cuñado! ¡Cuñado Kiryuu de Malik por aquí!- grito Bakura agitando el brazo

-¡CALLATE!- ahora era el turno de Malik para ahogar a Bakura, detestaba que lo molestara con esa bruja así no estuviera en peligro de muerte cuando lo hacían

-Bueno tú no molestas yo callo y te doy el 30% de mis ganancias…-

-¡EL PEQUEÑO ASHURA NACERA EN…!-

-¡50%!- siseo Bakura al borde de la desesperación mientras veía al par de vampiros mirándolo asesinamente

-¡SON GEMELOS!-

-¡ISHTAR CALLATE DE UNA VEZ O JURO QUE TE AHORCO Y SOLO TE TRAIGO DE VUELTA PARA QUE EL HERMANO DE TU NOVIA TE DESCUARTICE!-

-¡Me quedo con el 50%!- exclamo poniendo su mano en la boca de su compañero para callarlo pero solo logro quedar con la mano babeada- ¡Agh! ¡Baboso!-

-No vuelvas a ponerme la mano en la boca ¿Oíste?- siseo

-No lo volveré a hacer, solo Ra sabe si tanta estupidez es contagiosa- dijo Malik con un falso escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, para luego poner cara de niño bueno- Jeje gomen por eso, me gusta molestar a Bakura-

-Bueno ¡Vamos a la habitación de la lin… lin…- se paro abruptamente antes de decir "Linda rubia psicópata"

-Quiso decir que vamos a la linda habitación de sus hermanas jeje- dijo rascándose el cabello _"¿Qué haría Bakura sin mi? Es un misterio que me divertiría mucho resolver"_. Estuvieron casi 15 minutos por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta la habitación 203 (Hubieran sido 5 de no ser porque Aidou paraba cada 5 segundos a recoger basura… tesoros, gomen) _"No lo mates, te pagara"_ era lo único que repetían una y otra vez el rubio y el peliblanco hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación

-¡Llegamos!- anuncio felizmente Bakura otra vez en su faceta de Ryou

-¡Onees…!- tres pares de manos fueron a parar a la boca de Aidou cuando entro gritando

-¡Aidou baka! ¿Qué quieres?-

-Akatsuki quería ver a Rika- dijo

-¡Onii-chan!- exclamo la rubia abrazándolo fuertemente

-Ne…. no respiro…- dijo al borde de la inconsciencia

-¡Primito! ¡Al fin te conozco!- dijo Kimiko abrazando a Aidou felizmente

-Onee-san ¡Tengo miedo!- exclamo el rubio con cara de espanto

-Es una nueva amiga, se llama Kimiko, y ama a Kaname-baka igual o más que tu- dijo Setsuna haciendo un puchero

-¡Te lo dije onee-san! ¿Verdad que es genial?-

-Kyaa… espero casarme algún día con él y ser la reina vampiresa con el- suspiro como una babosa la pelinegra

-Miko-chan, arruinaras tu futuro- lloro Setsuna

-¡Tu serás la reina vampiresa, Nakuro la reina de Egipto, Setsuna la reina de china y yo la reina del mundo! Todas seremos reinas de algo- exclamo Rika felizmente dando saltitos

-Ne, ne también me casare con Haito- dijo Kimiko soñadoramente

-¿Eh?- la rubia dejo de saltar para mirarla seriamente

-Lo compartimos, los árabes tienen varias esposas así que no importa- dijo Kimiko felizmente

-¡De acuerdo!-

-Ay Haito la que te espera- rió la otra rubia nerviosamente

-¿Quién es Hao?- pregunto Akatsuki metiéndose en la conversación molesto

-El amor de mi vida- dijeron ambas soñadoramente

-Lamento informarles que a su querido Hao le gusta otra persona- rió Malik con malicia

-…- Kimiko

-Esto no es bueno- murmuro Setsuna parándola con Rika justo a tiempo para evitar que su amiga cometiera un asesinato

-¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ TU GRANDISIMO KISAMA!?-

-Le hago un favor a tus "primos"- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¡TU NO HACES FAVORES, ASÍ QUE ALGO DEBES QUERER!-

-Vaya, si que te conoce… ¡Ahora! Nuestra paga por favor- y Bakura volvió a ser el

-¿¡Nani!? ¿¡Cual paga!?- exclamo Aidou sorprendido

-¿¡Dejaste que Bakura te hiciera un favor!? ¡AIDOU! ¿¡QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA!?- grito Setsuna zarandeándolo

-A veces me parece escuchar una pequeña pelota que va de arriba abajo- el peli naranja lo dijo con tanta seriedad que su prima, su hermana y Kimiko no pudieron evitar reír

-¡Akatsuki!-

-¡Como sea! Paguen- exigió Malik

-¿¡Y TU QUE DERECHO TIENES PARA EXIGIRLES QUE TE PAGUEN!?- grito la pelinegra fuera de sus casillas

-Tengo a un rehén- dijo Malik con una sonrisa malévola, y saco un pedazo de algodón del bolsillo de Aidou

-¡Fluffy!- chillo Aidou

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero ¡Malik eres un genio!- dijo Bakura

…

Ambos salieron del dormitorio con chichones, ojos hinchados y morados y ambas mejillas hinchadas

-Retiro lo dicho- siseo el peliblanco mirándolo con odio

-¡Urusai!... Itai…- se quejo el rubio frotándose su mejilla

**Lau: x3 espero que les guste!**

**Hao: Dejen reviews!**

**Malik: -rincon de los emos-**

**Lau/Hao: UUUUñ.n**


	7. ¡Presentando a la liga de supermalvados!

**Lau: 9v9 **

**Malik: ¿?**

**Hao: =_= Deberías dejar de ver…**

**Lau: ¡JAMAS! ¡Está muy buena!**

**Hao: U¬¬ Lau te está dañando el cerebro más de lo que ya lo tienes**

**Malik: De que hablan? Uñ.n**

**Hao: Tu querida novia aquí presente está obsesionada con Lost**

**Malik: :O… ¬¬ Eso ya lo sabía**

**Hao: ¬¬U Yo también el problema es ¡Que ya hasta sueña con eso y está pensando dejarnos tirados en una isla habitada por una gente psicópata que secuestra a cualquier persona que tenga menos de 18 años! **

**Malik: =_= Lo debí imaginar**

**Lau: nwn No te preocupes Haito el fic sigue siendo tuyo y de Haruhi eso lo tengo pensado para un Crossover de YuGiOh y Lost **

**Hao: nwn Ah bueno si yo no salgo herido no hay problema**

**Malik: ¡Masaka! ¡Lau! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! **

**Lau: nwn Créeme que si puedo así que ¡Esperen mi crossover de Lost y YuGiOh dentro de poco! :D **

**Malik: -rincón de los emos- **

**Hao: -.- Ya que Lau termino de hacer publicidad para su nuevo fic diré que YuGiOh, Soul Eater, Vampire Knight, Shaman King, Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu, YuGiOh 5D's, Kuroshitsuji, Inuyasha, Bleach… ¬¬ Pandora Hearts, DN Angel y Fairy Tail también!? **

**Lau: 9v9 Es que me encanta! nwn nada de eso me pertenece, me los robaría con todo gusto pero Okaa-san me arranca la cabeza como tenga que pagar una demanda =_=**

_**Presentando a la liga de súper malvados**_

Castillo las noches- Hueco Mundo/Abyss (1)

Era una habitación grande, oscura y fría con solo una mesa que ocupaba prácticamente toda la habitación y esta estaba llena de gente ocupando cada uno su respectivo lugar. Había todo tipo de criaturas (Aunque lo parecieran nadie que estuviera allí era una persona). En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Aizen Sosuke _(Bleach) _al parecer él había sido quien invoco la reunión

-¿Y? ¿Para qué nos llamaste, Aizen?- pregunto Naraku _(Inuyasha) _ unos asientos alejados de él junto al kisshin _(Soul Eater)_ quien movía la cabeza para todas partes aterrado

-Seré directo, quiero ser el director de la academia Cross- respondió el castaño como si nada

-¿¡Nani!? ¿¡Nos llamaste aquí solo para eso!?- grito Lotty _(Pandora Hearts) _indignada, y era solo una de los muchos que se levantaron de sus asientos furiosos

-¿¡Qué clase de broma es esa, Aizen!? ¡Tengo que controlar un gremio ¿y tú me llamas a tu castillo en el abyss solo para decirme que quieres ser director de una tonta academia!?- exclamo Jose _(Fairy Tail) _igual o más indignado que la chica proveniente de la familia baskerville

-Supongo que tiene una buena razón ¿Ne Aizen-sama?- dijo Shizuka _(Vampire Knight) _entrando en la habitación como si nada

-Tiempo sin verte, Shizuka- saludo Aizen señalándole su silla al otro lado de la mesa- Y sí, tengo una muy buena razón que les interesará a todos-

-En serio que me encantaría oírla- bufó Greil _(Kuroshitsuji) _molesto aunque el nombre de la academia Cross se le hacía conocido…

-A todos ustedes les conviene ayudarme a tomar el control de la academia Cross, por ejemplo he oído que el tal Makarov mando a _todo_ su gremio de magos hasta Funbari a estudiar allí, Jose, también sé que el hanyou que odias está estudiando allí junto con su hermano, Naraku, a los Baskerville les tengo la noticia de que Oz Bezarius también está llegando a ese lugar en este momento junto con su cadena Alice, y Greil ya que eres también un shinigami y no estás del lado del Soul Society quiero decirte que el demonio Sebastian está acompañando a Ciel Phantomahive también en la academia Cross-

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Oh querido Aizen no sabes cuánto te quiero!- grito Greil tirándose a abrazarlo, Ulquiorra reacciono justo a tiempo para alejarlo de un solo golpe de Aizen

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces- fue lo único que dijo seriamente

-No te preocupes Ulquiorra, no es como si me fuera a asesinar o algo- le dijo despreocupadamente notando como Medusa _(Soul Eater) _lo miraba intensamente pidiendo por su recompensa a cambio de ayudarlo, y teniendo las palabras exactas para convencerla dijo:

-Se que tu y el Kisshin quieren regar la locura por todo el mundo y también sé que en ese lugar es donde están las únicas personas capaces de detenerte, digo, hay shinigami, vampiros, técnicos, shamanes, incluso dioses ahí ¿No te gustaría destrozarlos de adentro hacia afuera? - ella solo saco su serpiente/flecha de su boca sonriendo malévolamente en señal de que le gustaba lo que oía

-¿Y que tiene para mi, Aizen-sama?- le dijo Shizuka fríamente al shinigami

-Oí que tu querido sirviente tiene asuntos pendientes con gente de ahí ¿Na Ichiru?- dijo Aizen a la sombra que estaba en una esquina apartado de todos pero suficientemente cerca de Shizuka

-Hai, Aizen-sama- respondió (la copia barata) el gemelo de Zero saliendo de donde estaba y dejándose ver por los demás

-Es algo irrespetuoso no saludar, Kiryuu-kun- rió Gin (Lau: X3 ¡Gin! ¡Eres genial!) (Hao: ¬¬U Creí que lo odiabas) (Lau: X3 Tiempo pasado ahora lo adoro) el peli plateado solo lo miro fríamente

-Bueno ¿Quién…?- empezó a decir Aizen pero un rubio con alas blancas lo interrumpió

-Todavía no me has dicho que gano yo- lo llamo Krad _(DN Angel) _

-Acabas con el ladrón legendario que _también_ está en esa academia, es como si se hubieran reunido todos nuestros adversarios ahí, Asakura Hao definitivamente ha sido un gran Dios- rió el haciendo que más de uno se enojara

-No nombres a ese traidor en mi presencia- siseo uno de los Baskerville

-Es solo un niñato que se cree mucho por ganar el torneo de shamanes- se burlo Rido _(Vampire Knight) _

-Acabare con ese otro tonto de fuego primero que con Natsu, al menos el dragon de cuarta siempre ha sido un trasero de hada- dijo Igneel _(Fairy Tail)_de la nada tronándose los nudillos (Lau: =-=* -Anotando algo en una libreta que dice: Razones para odiar a Igneel-)

-Recuerda Igneel, esta vez no podemos atacarlos de sopetón debemos tener paciencia- le advirtió Jose

-Aburridos- bufo el dragon slayer de metal

-Ahora que todos están conmigo ¿Quiénes serán los espías?-

Academia Cross

Todos se estaban preparando para la clase de gimnasia a diferencia de los otros institutos los chicos y las chicas tenían las mismas clases de gimnasia… lo que hacía que _ciertas personitas_ no cupieran en su felicidad

-¡Clases de gimnasia con chicos! Eso significa que veré a Hao sin camisa…- a este paso los vestidores podían compararse con el río Nilo

-¿Quién entiende a Kimiko? Golpea a cualquier chico que babee por una chica y ella puede inundar los vestidores con su baba- se carcajeo Ahome una de sus compañeras de clase

-Es que no la culpo, Len…- y Setsuna también había empezado a babear

-Chicas contrólense no es para tanto…- Kimiko y Setsuna vieron a Nakuro acusadoramente pero lo único que dijeron fue:

-Atem sin camisa-

-Oh santo Ra que bueno eres conmigo- suspiro Nakuro soñadoramente yendo hacia "Atemlandia"

-¡Veremos a los chicos sin camisa! ¡Veremos a los chicos sin camisa! ¡Veremos a los chicos sin camisa!- gritaban las chicas felices

…

-¡Bienvenidos sean a sus clases de kendo!- dijo Sid-sensei, haciendo que todos se fueran de espaldas

-¿¡Como que de kendo!? ¿¡No daremos algo que requiera camisas ajustadas y shorts pequeños!?- exclamo Bakura molesto ganándose que una pelota de beisbol le diera en la cabeza-¿¡QUIEN FUE!?- todos miraron a Setsuna nerviosamente

-Silencio todos, hagan parejas mixtas y no quiero más quejas, así solía ser- fue lo único que dijo Sid-sensei mirando la ventana melancólicamente_"¿Así solía ser qué?" _pensamiento general-¡Ahora!-

-Oye Kuro ¿Quieres ser conmigo?- le pregunto Atem tímidamente

-¡Claro!- acepto la castaña feliz de la vida

-¡Lenshi! ¡Tú serás mi pareja!- grito Setsuna mirando a todos lados buscando al peli violeta, muy tarde Len ya estaba con Tea _"Esa baka ya está en mi lista negra"_ pensó la rubia chirriando los dientes

-¡Haito! ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- dijo Kimiko tratando por primera vez ser femenina

-Ya estoy con Suzumiya- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba en su mundo rosa

-¡Exacto! ¡Lo siento!- a leguas se notaba que Haruhi no lo sentía mientras arrastraba a Hao al otro lado del gimnasio

-Me lleva- lloro Kimiko viendo como solo quedaban Keigo, Weeble y… Ishtar _"No… no… ¡No quiero hacerme con Ishtar!... Aunque podría apalearlo… ¡Pero no se lo pediré! ¡No señor! ¡El tendrá que venir y…!"_ su salvación llego corriendo por la puerta

-¡Sumimasen! Estaba desempacando mis cosas jeje- grito Oz tropezándose con su propio pie y cayendo a los pies de Sid-sensei

-¡Primito Oz!- grito Kimiko como si hubiera visto a un ángel abrazándolo

-¡Miko-chan! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¡Genial ahora que estas aquí! ¿Podrías ser mi pareja?- pidió con ojos de cachorro

-Pues…- dudo Oz nerviosamente

-Es mi sirviente, así que tiene que ser mi pareja- dijo Alice jalándolo del cuello de la camisa y también llevándolo al otro lado del gimnasio

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!? Por cierto… ¿Esas dos con quienes se hicieron?- ahí fue cuando vio a Rika practicando con Yusei y luego vio a Setsuna golpeando a Bakura feliz de la vida

-¡Rubia psicópata deja de golpearme!- gritaba el peliblanco tratando de cubrirse con algo pero ella solo lo golpeaba más duro riendo a carcajadas

-¡Es que es tan divertido!-

-¿Por qué soy la única que sufre?- lloro la pelinegra

-Oye Kiryuu coge tu katana- la llamo Malik rodando los ojos lanzándole la espada de bambú

-H-hai…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, empezando a practicar- ¿Por qué no me dejaste a merced de Keigo o Weeble?-

-No soy tan cruel como crees- le dijo el rubio tratando de atacarla aunque ella lo bloqueo a duras penas. Fue ahí cuando vio a Keigo coqueteando (pesimamente) con su compañera y a Weeble mostrándole su colección de cucarachas a la suya

-Ishtar… con esto te libraste de una semana de insultos y golpes- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir con un escalofrío de solo pensar en ella siendo compañera de alguno de esos dos

-Es un comienzo… ahora defiéndete- suspiro el oji lila atacándola de nuevo y logrando darle un pequeño golpe en la muñeca

-¡Au! ¿Qué tiene esa cosa?- pregunto Kimiko con una extraña cortada algo profunda donde Malik le había dado con la katana _"Diablos…" _pensó ocultando su mano derecha

-De todas las katanas que tenía que coger cogí una con una astilla salida ¿Acaso rompiste un espejo o insultaste a algún Dios?- le dijo Malik haciendo con su mano derecha que a la katana se le saliera una punta lo suficientemente filosa como para hacer ese corte

_Flash Backs_

_-Hao ¡Deja de ser tan idiota!- _

_-De seguro lo que había en tu cabeza murió de soledad jaja-_

_-Bebe- _

_-Eres muy lindo ¿Pero cómo puedes ser el rey del mundo con ese cerebro de mosquito que tienes?-_

_Fin De Los Flash Backs_

-Tengo un gato negro, se llama Cheshire- gruño mirando a Hao asesinamente mientras el rubio veía su mano

Con Bakura y Setsuna…

-Vaya, vaya el pequeño tumberito está creciendo- se burlo Bakura viendo a Malik ayudando a Kimiko

-¿De qué hablas?... Oye… ¿¡Que le hizo a Miko-chan!? ¡Lo mataré!- siseo la rubia yendo hacia donde estaban los otros dos pero Bakura la sostuvo justo a tiempo

-¡Espera! No le hizo nada… al menos no tan apropósito…-

-¿¡Como que no TAN apropósito!?-

-¡No es cierto! Al tumbero no le gusta lastimar a las chicas ¿No crees que ya hubiera ahorcado a tu amiga si no?- la lógica le gano

-¡Aun así!- se retorció tanto que al final terminaron cayendo quedando a pocos centímetros su cara de la otra- Wa-watashi…-

-Consíganse una habitación- les dijo Ciel molesto peleando con su compañera Elizabeth

-¡Urusai!- nunca le perdonaría a ese mocoso que los haya interrumpido ¡Ya estaba a punto de…! Momento, a él no le gustaba Setsuna ¡Por favor! Era linda pero solo era una chica mas… una rara chica mas

-Oy…- lo llamo la rubia sonrojada ya que estaba debajo

-¿Hai?-

-¡Quítate!- le ordeno molesta

-Las palabras mágicas…- canturreo Bakura

-Ahora- siseo la rubia

-Bien, bien, que carácter…- gruño el peliblanco

-Arigato- dijo entre dientes con una falsa sonrisa dulce

-Si no te conociera diría que esa sonrisa es dulce como el chocolate, que cosas ¿Na?- suspiro el ladrón burlonamente

-Si no te conociera diría que tienes cerebro, que cosas ¿Ne?- se burlo ella ganándose una mirada asesina

-¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Matta ne!- anuncio Sid-sensei

-Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo- suspiro Nakuro tristemente

-O sea que no era solo mi imaginación… oye ¿Quién te enseño a usar así la katana?- pregunto Atem impresionado tomando algo de agua mientras salía junto con la castaña del gimnasio

-A veces practico con mi hermano, pero él tiene una espada china y yo un khopesh ¿Los conoces?-

-Nah como crees, solo son las mejores espadas en todo Egipto- bromeó el oji violeta logrando que la castaña riera

**Hao: ¬.¬ ¿Liga de súper malvados?**

**Lau: ¡Liga de súper malvaaados! **

**Hao: O.O No me digas que te lo vez!!**

**Lau. :S ¡Claro que no! XD Pero he visto las propagandas y me da risa la canción y el nombre por cierto… -rincón de los emos- ¡Extraño Fox Kids! TT^TT Era 90% hecho de anime**

**Hao: Ahh que tiempos daban Shinzo, Sonic X…**

**Lau: ¬¬ Hao cállate no quiero ponerme mas emo de lo que ya estoy… TToTT ¡Quiero ver Shinzo! **

**Malik: ¬¬ Gracias Hao ahora 9v9 Lau! Me estoy volviendo bueno! –Abrazo- **

**Lau: Uñ.n Bueno es una palabra fuerte…**

**Malik: -rincón de los emos- Me lleva…**

**Hao: Oye, no entendí eso de "Hueco mundo/Abyss"**

**Lau: Cierto! Digamos que por ejemplo… Abyss es como el planeta y hueco mundo es el país nwn **

**Hao/Malik: :O **

**Lau: nwn ¡Disfruten! ¡Dejen muchos reviews! ¡Recuerden de pasar a ver mi crossover de YuGiOh con Lost! ¡Empezare el primer capítulo ahora mismo! Matta ne!**

**Hao/Malik: -.-U Se acordo**


	8. La Brigada SOS

**Lau: x3 **

**Hao: -.-UU Parece como si hubieras tomado 40 tazas de café**

**Lau: x3 No me gusta el café así que te equivocaste!**

**Hao: ¬¬UUU Entonces chocolate? **

**Lau: ….. x3 Tal vez! Pero el chocolate del dulce que viene de barritas no el que se bebe ese no me gusta **

**Hao: O.O Creí que si **

**Lau: Es que enfrente de okaasan digo que si porque si no me deshereda -.-UUUU**

**Malik: ñ.nUU No deberías ser tan extremista Yumi no es tan dictadora**

**Lau: -rincon de los emos- Dejame ser feliz una vez en mi vida**

**Hao****: -.-UUU No pregunten, ya saben que ella es rara… nwn **_**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo**_

**Lau: *o* **_**D.N. Angel le pertenece a Yukiro Sugisaki**_

**Malik****: -.-U **_**Fairy**__**Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**_

**Hao: **_**Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**_

**Lau: **_**:P Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso**_

**Malik: :D **_**Pandora Hearts le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki**_

**Hao: x3 **_**Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei**_

**Lau: *o* **_**Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsutoshi Okubo**_** (Alabado sea! X3)**

**Hao: *o* **_**Suzumiya Haruhi no yuutsu le pertenece a Nagaru Tanigawa y Noizi Ito**_** (*v* Alabados sean!)**

**Malik: -.-U **_**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri Hino**_

**Hao: Y **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi **_

**Lau: :D**_**! Evangelion le pertenece a Yoshiyuki Sadamoto! **_

_**Hao/Malik: -.-U Genial, mas**_

_**Los tres: Disfruten! :D**_

_**La brigada S.O.S**_

_-Es que son demasiado raros, según este libro todos aquellos que sean perfectamente hermosos, pálidos y que no hablen mucho con la gente normal son vampiros- dijo Haruhi en los arbustos con unos binoculares viendo a los de la clase nocturna, pasándole un libro a su hermano_

_-¿Sacas eso de una novela llamada Crepúsculo?- le dijo rodando los ojos_

_-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la autora ha convivido con vampiros tal vez hasta es una-_

_-Por Kami habiendo tantas hermanas en el mundo debía tener a Haruhi- murmuro Kyon por lo bajo_

_-¡Cállate y mira!- lo regaño su hermana pasándole unos binoculares_

-¿Qué se supone que debo mirar? ¿Como un montón de chicos _completamente normales_ van a dormir?- le pregunto Kyon resaltando la parte de normales, ganándose que Haruhi lo pusiera a comer tierra por un rato. Cuando le levanto la cabeza le dijo:

-No son normales ya verás- su hermano rodo los ojos mientras escupía algo de tierra

En la tarde…

-Haruhi, tengo que ir a desempacar mis cosas y quiero descansar- le dijo Kyon completamente harto de haber estado todo el día tras un arbusto esperando Kami sabrá qué. Su hermana solo gruño, también estaba algo cansada y tenía que ir a buscar su habitación aún así no quería irse sin tener alguna información que delatara que los de la clase nocturna NO eran normales, tendría todo el año para eso pero ¿Sola? Si, sola, Kyon no era de mucha ayuda con esa actitud tan mediocre e inútil… pensó en ese chico Tasabura, y en la chica pelirroja y de cara inocente que había visto esa misma mañana en la inauguración ella serviría de publicidad, tampoco se quedaba atrás aquel chico que había llegado tarde tenia aire de misterio e inteligencia y eso era lo que necesitaba para saber que eran esos de la clase nocturna, y su hermano Kyon podría ayudar…

-¡LO TENGO!- grito triunfalmente levantándose y poniendo el puño en alto

-Ay Kami protégeme- se lamento el castaño mayor, haciendo caso omiso de sus suplicas lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y mientras lo zarandeaba le dijo (Mas bien grito)

-¡Kyon! ¡Haremos un club!- grito emocionada

-¿¡Un que!- apenas y pudo decir el pobre quien estaba siendo ahorcado

-¡Un club! ¡Un grupo de gente que se reúne para hacer alguna actividad!- le explico Haruhi

-¡Se que es un club! ¡Pero...!- a pesar de todas sus preguntas ella no lo escuchaba solo estaba pensando en lo genial que sería

-¡Sí! ¡Ese club será el club donde se investigaran todos los raros sucesos de esta extraña academia!-

-Oi Haruhi…- llamaba Kyon

-¡Necesitaremos al menos 5 personas que puedan ayudarnos!-

-Haruhi… sigo vivo…- trataba Kyon de recibir algo de atención de su hermana

-¡Sera genial!- casi chillaba de la emoción

-¡HARUHI!- grito por fin cuando su paciencia se hubo colmado

-¡Tu haz el papeleo yo iré por la gente!- le ordeno su hermana menor y luego de eso salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios del sol

-…-

"_¿Pero qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?" _pensó Kyon después de haber procesado toda la información de lo que acababa de pasar. Aun así, era mejor hacer lo que decía o si no se pondría insoportable

~°ASMC°~

Buscaba a las personas que tenía en mente para su club, empezaría por la chica pelirroja de seguro atraería a los otros dos, y por Kyon… bah, a él lo consideraría dentro y no seria capaz de negarse.

La campana indicando la hora de la cena la interrumpió en su tarea de buscar a los miembros de su club, aun así por muy persistente que fuera seguía siendo una… agh, la sola palabra le daba escalofríos, pero era una… una hu… hum-humana… listo, vomitaría las papas fritas que había comido en la tarde… su estomago siguió insistiendo en ir al comedor, hasta que se dio por vencida, a fin de cuentas una parada para reponerse no le haría mucho mal a fin de cuentas, pensó.

Se sentó en una mesa algo alejada de todos esos humanos comunes y corrientes sin nada en especial, aunque había gente extraña debía admitirlo, como ese chico de pelo largo y plateado con orejas de perro… momento, ¿¡OREJAS DE PERRO! Fue corriendo hacia allí de inmediato

-¿Quién eres tú?- exigió saber poniéndose en su camino

-Taisho Inuyasha, quítate del camino- le gruño molesto ¡Necesitaba comer por Kami! Pero Haruhi no dejaría que un tonto mortal le hablara así, y mucho menos cuando veía su venganza y su boleto de un nuevo integrante de su brigada sobresalir del bolsillo del mortal aludido. La castaña le quito con rapidez la foto de una chica de cabello negro y ojos chocolates que sobresalía de su bolsillo y la empezó a examinar con detenimiento

-¡Masaka! ¡Dame esa foto niña tonta!- grito Inuyasha furioso pero ó Haruhi tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba o Inuyasha era todo un caballero aunque no lo pareciera porque lo único que hacia Haruhi para pararlo era apoyarse en su cabeza mientras examinaba la foto con un aire de malicia que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta al chico perro

-No, no, no, a esta foto le faltan muchas cosas, la chica tiene una ropa nada atractiva, debería tener una falda no un jean, además ¿Por qué esa sonrisita tan tonta? ¡Debería sonreír más atractivamente! ¡Se supone que es una foto para su novio! Además le falta movimiento y la foto está muy plana…-empezó a decir Haruhi burlonamente

-Obvio, es una foto- le dijo Inuyasha poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡Ahora dame esa foto!- pero la castaña tenía otros planes para él. Se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal (Inuyasha se cayó de paso, así que eso solo aumento la sonrisa de la Suzumiya al verlo tirado como un perro a sus pies)

-Si quieres recuperar tu foto tendrás que ser miembro de la brigada S.O.S- le dijo sonriente

-¿¡La brigada que!- pregunto el peli plateado

-La brigada S.O.S, más te vale aprenderte el nombre pronto porque a partir de ahora eres miembro-

-¡Nunca he aceptado nada!- grito Inuyasha apunto de pararse pero la chica lo tumbo de nuevo con una patada en su espalda

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- le advirtió mientras chasqueaba la lengua y le mostraba la foto

-¡DAME ESO!- grito de nuevo tratando de alcanzar su preciada foto

-Debes prometer que estarás en la brigada S.O.S- le propuso la castaña

-Prometo estar en la brigada no se qué- murmuro el oji dorado con voz monótona

-Mmmm… no confío en ti- susurro pensativa con un dedo en su mentón- ¿¡Como pude olvidarlo!- grito de la nada

-Kami protégeme- por si se preguntaban se había cansado de mirar hacia arriba y estaba básicamente acostado en el piso con una bandeja (No pregunten) por almohada. Pero su corto momento de paz fue interrumpido cuando sintió que le ponían algo en el cuello- ¡O-oe!- exclamo molesto

-Te queda perfecto ¿Sabes?- dijo Haruhi dejando de pisarlo y mirándolo con detenimiento con una sonrisa de inocencia

-¿¡Qué demonios me pusiste en el cuello!- exclamo furioso el aparente hanyou mientras se levantaba

-No te levantes- le ordeno la castaña mas como una sugerencia que una orden… aunque era una orden

-¿¡Y porque crees que te voy a hacer caso! ¿¡Porque tienes la foto de Ahome!- se mofo el amigo con orejas de perro

-No, por esto- con un control sacado de solo Kami sabe donde [Lau: No han notado que aquí hay unos 3 Dioses diferentes? XD][Hao: Pff! YO soy el único y todo poderoso Dios!] [Malik: ¬¬U Y tu hermano?][Hao: ¬¬ Solo porque a Lau se le haya ocurrido ponerlo en la otra historia como el Shaman King no significa que…][Lau: ¡Urusai! ¡Sigamos!] Apretó un botón y… ¡LA MATARIA! ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE EL COLLAR QUE LE PUSO EN EL CUELLO LO ESTABA ELECTROCUTANDO!-¿Todavía quieres ser un mal perro?-

-Teme…- mascullo todavía siendo electrocutado

-Bueno… ¡Subámosle la potencia!- exclamo alegremente presiono otro botón y las cargas aumentaron

-¡BIEN! ¡ESTARE EN TU ESTUPIDA BRIGADA!- grito, mataría a esa maniaca… luego de reponerse de semejante electrocutada estilo Pikachu

-Te espero mañana en… todavía no tenemos salón, ah bueno te diré luego a donde debes ir mañana- le dijo apagando su collar

-Bueno, quítame esta cosa- atino a decir Inuyasha en el piso completamente rostizado con los ojos hechos espirales

-No me creas tonta, si te lo quito volverás a desobedecerme- _"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ME LIBRO DE ESE MALDITO COLLAR QUE ME PONE A ESCUPIR TIERRA Y ME PONEN OTRO QUE ME ELECTROCUTA!" _pensó haciendo un berrinche interno imaginándose a si mismo haciendo una danza satánica alrededor de una hoguera en la que estaban los restos de esa castaña infernal… que por cierto había llegado al otro lado del comedor en tiempo record y ahora estaba sentada comiendo su pizza, bueno al menos podría comer ahora.

Bien, tenía un nuevo integrante de su brigada ahora debía ir por la pelirroja… aunque ese tal Dharmakura la podría ayudar a conseguir gente… Decidido, mañana cuando lo viera lo metería en su brigada y… ¡Aja! ¡Ahí estaba la pelirroja!

-¡Oe!- llamo corriendo hacia ella con la energía de siempre

-¿Ha-hai?- pregunto la chica

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto rodeándola mientras la examinaba detenidamente

-A-a-asahina Mikuru- le respondió tímidamente

-¡Bien Mikuru-chan! ¡Serás parte de mi club!- anuncio Haruhi pasándole un brazo por el cuello como una llave de lucha

-¿Nani? Pero me acabo de inscribir en el club de tenis y…- pero la castaña tenía otros planes para ella y como ya vieron Haruhi nunca acepta un no por respuesta

-Oe Haruhi- la llamo Kyon entrando en el comedor- Ya tengo los papeles de tu tonto club, debes tener por lo menos a 5 personas dispuestas a entrar en el así que…- empezó a explicar Kyon pero la de ojos castaños lo interrumpió

-Kyon, te presento a Mikuru-chan la mascota del club- la pobre estaba aterrada y a leguas se notaba que estaba igual que confundida que Kyon

-Haruhi, por una vez en tu vida, ¡Deja que los demás decidan por ellos mis…!- empezó a regañarla su hermano mayor pero ella los jalo a él y a Mikuru hacia afuera, 5 segundos después paro abruptamente como si se hubiera acordado de suma importancia paso la mirada por la cafetería hasta que encontró a su objetivo corrió hacia allí y 5 segundos después traía a Inuyasha arrastrándolo con una correa que le había añadido a su collar

-¡SUELTAME LOCA! ¡QUIERO COMER!- si que estaba equivocado cuando creyó que comería sin ninguna otra molestia en lo que quedaba de la noche

-¡Cambio de planes! ¡Todos elegiremos el salón de la brigada S.O.S!- anuncio alegremente a Kyon y a Mikuru – Por cierto esta es nuestra otra mascota, ¡Shiromimi!-

-¡ME LLAMO INUYASHA!- le grito con la cabeza gigante y una vena extra grande en la frente

-También te queda…- dijo pensativa, pero teniendo en cuenta que le había gritado unas cuatro veces en la noche-… pero me gusta más Shiromimi- se tendría que aguantar

-Kisama- siseo el peliblanco ganándose una electrocutada nivel uno

-¿Quieres que le suba?- sonrió Haruhi

-¡TOMERU! _[Ya para]_- grito Inuyasha tratando de sacarse esa cosa de encima sin éxito obviamente aun así el collar dejo de pasarle electricidad (Dejándolo de nuevo rostizado en el piso), pero si creen que lo dejaría ir estaban equivocados porque eso solo sirvió para que pudiera arrastrarlo con más facilidad

-Kyon, te encargo a nuestro cachorro- le dijo sonriente poniéndose a la delantera mientras le daba la correa al castaño quien no se recuperaba del trauma de haber visto como su hermana electrocutaba a alguien como si estuviera recogiendo flores de un jardín [Hao: -.-U Lau, se nota que no te conoce][Lau: ]

Se la pasaron toda la noche buscando un salón para su club y al final (Casi a media noche) cuando fueron al salón del club de literatura vieron a dos chicas ambas de cabello plateado y hasta el cuello leyendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar leyendo a media noche en un salón.

-¡Konbawa!- Haruhi fue la única que se atrevió a entrar al resto esas dos les daban escalofríos

-Konbawa- dijo la más alta de las dos casi en un susurro sin apartar la vista del libro

-Tengo miedo- murmuro Kyon mirando a las dos chicas como fenómenos

-Sabía que no debía venir a esta tonta cosa- murmuro Inuyasha para sí mismo maldiciendo una y otra vez por lo bajo, por su parte Mikuru solo observaba con curiosidad a ambas chicas peli plateadas y para sorpresa de Kyon no estaba tan asustada como antes

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto Haruhi

-Nagato Yuki/Ayanami Rei- contestaron ambas en un susurro que les puso los pelos de punta al perro… a Inuyasha perdón, y a Kyon

-¿Les molestaría su pusiéramos aquí nuestro club?- ambas negaron con la cabeza- ¡Bien! ¡Oigan todos los quiero mañana después de clases aquí! ¿Oyeron?- les advirtió Haruhi

-Hai…- suspiraron los tres sin mucho ánimo, Kyon se gano un jalón de pelo, Inuyasha una electrocutación [Hao: ¬.¬ Esa palabra ni existe!][Lau: nwn Bueno pues ahora sí! :D] Mikuru… bueno, Mikuru con la sola cara de Haruhi se aterro

-Dije… ¿¡OYERON!- volvió a decir pero en un tono más mandatario

-¡Hai!- gritaron los tres dando un saludo militar (El peliblanco humeando por cierto)

-Muy bien- sonrió de oreja a oreja la presidenta- Vayan a dormir ¡Oyasumi!- tan rápido como se les apareció hace unas horas tan rápido como se fue esta vez

-Hoy tendré pesadillas lo presiento- murmuro Inuyasha con un aura negra entre la depresión y el sadismo rodeándolo

-Intenta vivir con ella toda una vida- suspiro Kyon masajeándose la cien- Asahina-san ¿Quiere que la acompañe a su cuarto?-

-A-arigato- susurro Mikuru con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Feh! Ashita made ni _[Hasta mañana]_- se despidió Inuyasha para su desgracia cogiendo por el mismo camino que el de la castaña

A la mañana siguiente…

Haruhi se despertó 5 minutos antes que su despertador se lo indicara, se desperezo y se quedo un momento sentada en su cama asimilando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, luego salió a bañarse para dirigirse a su primera clase (La cual fue muy aburrida por cierto) y al finalizar esta salió a buscar al último integrante de su club: ¡Lasakura Sao!

No podía estar muy lejos, todos los estudiantes debían estar en el edificio de clases ya que era el receso entre las clases y no podían salir de ahí, y si tuvieran gimnasia ella estaría con ellos ya que todas las clases tenían gimnasia juntas.

"_¡LEN EL ENANO! JAJAJA"_ oyó que gritaban y si no se equivocaba una de las voces que había escuchado era la de…

-¡LASAKURA!- grito le pareció verlo con dos cosas raras por ojos y decir algo con "Casi" y "Nombre" pero no le prestó atención lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le dijo: -Te necesito en mi oficina AHORA-

-Hai… Haruhi-sama- bueno, al fin había alguien que la trataba como debería aun así eso no le impidió arrastrarlo hasta la sala de literatura

-Eres parte de la brigada S.O.S ven hoy en la tarde, eso es todo- le dijo y se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha, pondría su confianza en él y no lo obligaría a nada pero si se resistía… tendría que comprar un nuevo collar como el de Shiro mimi.

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de literatura Hao no sabía si gritar, llorar, o desmayarse… opto por la tercera

**Lau: Taaadaaaaa!**

**Hao: *o* Lau… te dije que te quiero mucho? **

**Lau: ¬¬ Ni me hables**

**Hao: 9n9 Porque? **

**Lau: ¬¬ COMO QUE PORQUE! Todavía estoy enojada contigo por lo de Alice y Haruhi **

**Hao: **

**Lau: Jum **

**Malik: Uñ.n bueno dejen muchos reviews! No maten a Lau por la demora matta ne!**

**Lau: nwn Matta ne!**

**Hao: Matta ne diminutos humanos**

**Lau: -jalandole el cabello- ¬¬ HAO!**

**Hao: ToT Matta ne lindos lectores! **

**Lau: nwn Bien! **


End file.
